My Secretary :: My Boss
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: Listen to me. The point I am trying to make, is that I just might be falling in love with you. AU: Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something that came to mind. And just to let you all know!! I am fully AWARE that at the end of the season, it had been Katara and Aang together. I watched it. _Twice_. So those of you who have a problem with my Zutara-ness, too damn bad. There's a reason why this is called fanfiction, damnit. It's fiction. So let me, and other Zutara fans live out our dreams.**

**I have no disrespect against Kataang fans or Maiko fans. I like those pairings as well. But really, if I followed the story line, I'd be sued and then put in jail.**

I'm Bankrupt Sokka, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!

_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on._

Wide, kind, blue eyes scanned the paper that was held with trembling hands, the bright red headline killing the poor reader's soul

_**Eviction Notice**_

Katara screamed, "SOKKA!"

* * *

"I can't believe you, you cretin! You gambled the deed to my house!"

Sokka shook his head violently. "No I didn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Katara raged, glaring at her older brother. "Then what is your signature doing at the body of this agreement?"

"That's not my name."

"_Ss – ok-k-ka!_"

"Ok, ok, ok! I seriously thought I was going to win!" Sokka confessed. "The game was rigged too."

Katara let out a shriek of disbelief. "You cheated and you still didn't win?!"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had met up with Jun, an old friend, and they had some drinks together. Then they decided to join a mahjong table and they played. Sokka had been on a roll, that led him down a hill.

"But don't worry, Katara. You still have money saved up in the bank, don't you? That'll be enough to cover an apartment while you finish school."

Katara pulled her entire arm back, ready to hit her brother when someone called Katara's name.

"Excuse me? Which one of you is Katara?"

A woman with short brown hair and lively almond colored eyes smiled at them. She wore a dark green suit – so dark it was almost black.

"My name is Suki. I work with the National Bank."

Katara raised her hand. "Me. I'm Katara."

Suki offered Katara her hand. "Hi there miss. I'm here to inform you that all of your money in our bank has been taken by the IRS and some loan sharks. I hate to say this, but Katara, you're bankrupt."

Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara twitched. "Five seconds, Sokka." the blue eyes girl hissed. "You have five seconds to run and pray that I don't catch you." She looked up. "Because when I do, I swear to _God _your head will be on a silver platter!"

* * *

Jun eyed the beaten man before her incredulously. "And you say your sister is kindhearted."

"She is." He said. "As long as you don't cause her bankruptcy." He added as an afterthought.

Jun shook her head. "So what did you call me here for?"

Sokka tapped his fingers on the table. "Do you remember talking about the spot as a secretary for your boss?"

"Yeah…" Jun looked Sokka suspiciously. "Why?"

"Is the job slot still open?"

"Yeah… but I don't think you'll do well on the job, Sokka. They need someone _intelligent_, and besides, the boss prefers women."

"Not me!" Sokka fumed. "Although I _am _intelligent. My sister needs a job. Her classes are at night so this will work to her advantage."

Jun pursed her lips, thinking. "I don't know…the boss stays pretty late. I'm not quite sure if he'll let his secretary leave early. I can ask for you though. Is Katara good at this kind of thing?"

"Sure." Sokka shrugged. "I guess."

"Ok then. I'll pull some strings."

* * *

"Boss?" Jun poked her head into the office.

"What is it?"

"You still in need of a secretary?"

The boss looked up from his papers. "Yes, Jun, I do. Do you have someone in mind?"

Jun smiled. "Yes actually. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here you go folks! Chapter Two. Enjoy! R&R if you please. **

* * *

My Boss

_The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think._

"It's isn't so bad, Katara. You get paid big bucks for sorting papers and answering phone calls." Sokka drawled.

"And scheduling appointments and actually interacting with insufferable business snobs." Katara huffed.

Sokka sighed exasperatedly. "Katara… can you just please take this job? I mean I mentioned this to Jun and she already told her boss and…"

"Well if you didn't gamble away my house you wouldn't have had to ask her for anything." Katara retorted. "Well, anyway, at least you got me a job. And it's temporary only, isn't it?"

"Of course! You'll have the job for the next three months - it'll be over by the time your semester has ended and the money you've earned should be enough to get a new house - or the old one back." Sokka reassured. "You'll be out of here in no time and you'll no longer be cramping my style."

Katara rolled her eyes. "And its okay for me to leave before the boss does?"

"M-hmm."

Katara gave up. "Ugh, fine. Fine. Whatever. Yeesh."

Sokka watched as Katara turned around and retreated into her room. He threw a fist into the air.

_Sweet!_

* * *

"Sokka! I'm going now. Class ends at eleven tonight. I'll call if I'll be late."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Zuko didn't answer.

_Knock. Knock._

He continued to ignore the thumping noise.

_Knock. Knock._

Dear God, who _was_ this persistent person?

_Knock. Kno-_

"WHAT?!"

"Director Zuko. Why don't we go home together?"

Zuko scowled. "No Uncle. Go on without me. I need to finish these papers before Wednesday."

"Your secretary is coming in tomorrow isn't she? Let her do that."

Zuko ground his teeth together. "She won't be able to do this kind of work. I'm giving her the lesser things to deal with. Now could you please go? You're serving to be a distraction."

"Nephew, you need rest. The point of a secretary is to lessen your work. Not the other way around."

"Uncle, I'm fine. Just go."

"Only if you promise me you'll take Lady Jin to the company dinner part on Friday. What do you say?"

"No Uncle!"

"What?"

"I said no!"

"I'm sorry nephew I can't hear you. There's a door between us, you know."

"I said- grrr. FINE. I'll take her. Just leave!"

"Excellent!"

Zuko twitched. _So he hears that but nothing else, huh? That man will be the death of me if Azula doesn't kill me first._

Stretching, the CEO of Sozin Corporation cracked his neck. It had been a long day. His last secretary had cracked under the pressure and quit two days before one of the biggest business deals in Sozin history. Thanks to her irresponsibility, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh had to do everything themselves - no help from the ever wonderful Azula.

_What a helpful sister. _

"Tch. Yeah right." Zuko mumbled. "What was father thinking, making her my partner? We'll kill each other someday."

The light emitting from the laptop's screen flashed and Zuko resumed his work.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Katara stuffed her books into her bag. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible - she had a bus to catch.

"Hey-! Katara! Hey!"

Cringing internally, Katara turned around and smiled as best as she could. "Hi Haru."

The green eyed boy chuckled nervously. "So I was thinking that maybe tonight we could-"

"Oh Haru, I can't!" Katara faked. "My brother… he has this severe sister complex, you know? He just… it's so hard to go out and about when I already told him that I'd be home by a certain time. Sorry."

Haru frowned a bit. Then he perked up. "Well I can have you home by that time."

"I'm already late as it is."

"Then I'll take you home."

Katara wanted to slap herself. "My..uhm… my boyfriend is taking me home. Yeah. My boyfriend. Taking me home. Boyfriend. Me. Home. Haha."

"Oh." Haru looked at the floor dejectedly. "Alright then. I'll just see you around."

When Haru left the room Katara let out a sigh of relief.

She looked at the clock.

_Well shit. I missed the bus. _

Katara groaned. _Life hates me._

* * *

His phone buzzed. Glancing at the screen Zuko rammed his head against his desk.

"What is it Azula?"

"Go home." she hissed.

"I am home."

"Liar."

"…"

Azula continued, "Father will not let me sleep until you go home. I want sleep Zuko. Do you know what that it is? It's when you lose conscious voluntarily. And I want it. I'm tired. So go home. GO HOME."

"TIRED?" Zuko stared at the phone like it was dancing the electric slide. "You're tired? What in my name did you do to make you tired?"

"I had sex."

"…"

"I was _kidding_."

"…"

"Big brother, _I was kidding_."

"…"

"Honestly, you need a sense of humor."

"Azula…"

The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes and picked at her nails. "Ok look, ZuZu. It's eleven fifteen right now. Tomorrow, I'll deal with the Omashu business deal and everything will be set by the time you come in. In addition I will do something about Lady Jin. All of that if you just shut that damn computer down, leave the office, get in your car, drive home, and then sleep. Deal?"

This is probably one of the very few times she'll offer you help, Zuko.

"Deal."

"Thank you Jesus. FATHER!" Azula screamed, causing Zuko to throw his phone halfway across the room. "HE'S GOING HOME!"

Then there was just the dial tone.

_Just what exactly did I do in my past life to have been born into such a dysfunctional family?_

* * *

Katara was running. And no, contrary to popular belief, she was not running after the bus. Actually, she was running after the dollar that would get her on the bus.

Same difference.

Katara stopped.

The dollar - her only dollar mind you- was stuck in the crevice of a wooden beam that was hung high as a part of a bridge. And below this bridge was, right! you guessed it, water. Freezing cold water (and a few dangerously sharp rocks).

But Katara needed that dollar. Sucking in her breath, Katara gripped onto an opposite beam and stepped onto the railing.

To another person, it looked like she was about to commit suicide.

And that was _exactly_ what Zuko thought.

* * *

He just had to take a shortcut.

He just _had_ to.

Zuko pulled over. "Hey!" he yelled climbing out of his car. "Hey, look don't-"

The woman leaned forward a little bit.

"NO! Hey! Don't-"

She leaned forward a little bit more.

"Don't jump!" he yelled, running towards her figure. He gripped the back pocket of her jeans - "Don't" and pulled her back - "Jump!"

She screamed, they collapsed, and Katara's dollar flew away.

Katara struggled against Zuko's vice like grip. "No! My dollar."

Zuko let her go. "You're what?"

She turned around to sock him in the shoulder. "You jerk!" she growled. "I needed that dollar. How am I supposed to go home, huh? What is wrong with you?"

Zuko shook his head disbelievingly. "I thought that…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you were committing suicide!"

"Well then it's obvious you don't think!"

Zuko glared at the feisty girl in front him. "Ok well I'm sorry. I'll take you home."

"No!" Katara muttered.

"Then here-" Zuko fished out a dollar from his wallet. "take this."

"No!" Katara repeated. "I'll just beg the bus driver to-"

A bus zoomed by.

"Was that the bus driver you were talking about?" Zuko sneered. Katara glowered at the stupid man. "I'll walk." she insisted.

"Listen woman, just get in the car."

"I said I'll walk!" Rain fell from the sky.

Zuko smirked triumphantly. "Get in the car."

* * *

The car ride was relatively silent, the only sound leaking from the radio. "Turn left." Katara ordered. Zuko followed.

"It's the flashy apartment complex to your right."

He did a U-turn and then slowed to a stop. "You're welcome."

"Ha!" Katara snorted. "It's not like I'll ever see you again."

When Katara shut the door, Zuko swore his entire car shook.

* * *

"He was un bearable! A snob with a stick up his butt." Katara ranted from the back of her brother's car. In the passenger seat Jun laughed. "You really hate this guy, don't you?"

"Ugh!" Katara shook her head violently, slightly loosening her bun. "He was such a prick!"

"Is this it?" Sokka squeaked.

Jun looked at the lumbering office building. "Yup. That's it. Check out your workplace Kat."

Katara blanched.

_Why in the world does a company this big need a freaking secretary?!_

* * *

"Are you ready Director Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"I'm meeting my secretary Uncle. Not getting married."

Iroh smiled. "You never know."

Zuko mumbled incoherently under his breath. The door opened.

"Boss," the familiar voice of Jun hummed, "This is your new secretary: Katara."

Zuko's jaw dropped. "It's-"

Katara pointed an accusing finger at Zuko. "-you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third installment. Phew! I'm tired. I just had to get this up because I would've forgotten about it. Thanks for all the great reviews you're all wonderful. Enjoy! (and Review)**

_**Previous Chapter Recap:**_

"_Boss," the familiar voice of Jun hummed, "This is your new secretary: Katara."_

_Zuko's jaw dropped. "It's-"_

_Katara pointed an accusing finger at Zuko. "-you!"_

* * *

My Sister and His Therapist

_Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult._

Sokka loved his sister. He honestly, really, truly, did. Ever since he was little he had always protected Katara, and the sense of duty only intensified after their mother died and their father left for business overseas.

Even until now, with their father back, he still watched over his little sister.

And he never failed – well, once. He did gamble away her house. But shoving that aside, he really never failed.

Okay, maybe he failed twice. The second time being right now.

"Okay, Katara, I'm going to go now."

Katara swiveled away from glaring daggers at Zuko to look at her brother. "What? What do you mean you're leaving now? You have to take me home!"

Sokka flinched. He just knew she was going to say that. "Katara, this is your job."

"Don't talk to me like I'm three, Sokka!"

Sokka flinched again.

"If she doesn't want to work for me then she doesn't have to! Get out of my office!" Zuko roared. "I'll get a new secretary."

Katara went back to glare at her boss. "You can't just kick me out!"

"You said it first!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Jun screamed.

"What?!" Zuko and Katara yelled simultaneously. "Stop it!" They did it again. "You're copying me!" third time's the charm.

"Just shut it! The both of you!" Jun crossed her arms.

"She is not working for me." Zuko refused to look Katara in the face. "I refuse."

"And who said I wanted to work for you, eh? Who?"

Iroh looked at his nephew. "You need the help."

Sokka looked at his sister. "You need the money."

"So in conclusion," Jun drawled, her left index finger pointing at Zuko, "you two," her right index finger pointing a Katara, "need each other." She brought the two fingers together.

"No we don't!" Zuko and Katara chimed.

"Uh, yes you do." Jun, Sokka, and Iroh deadpanned.

"I'm not working for him!"

"She's not working for me!"

Jun blinked. "How do you guys keep doing that?"

"Great minds think alike?" Iroh suggested.

"She doesn't have a great mind!"

"He doesn't have a great mind!"

"You know," Iroh smiled. "in saying that you both admit that neither of you have great minds."

"Holy crap!" Sokka huffed. "Just stop it. I'm getting a headache."

"Awww, looks like your brain can't keep up." Jun purred.

Iroh looked at Zuko. "Director Zuko, I think having Miss Katara work here would do wonders for the company. She looks very capable and we need the help. You in particular need the extra hands."

"She's going to stress me out. I'm going to get into verbal arguments, thus increasing my blood pressure, which will harm my health and then cause me to hand over the company completely to Azula in which the destruction of the world will take place. Does anyone want that?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Jun, what do you think?"

"Why does her opinion matter?!" Zuko bellowed.

"Because I'm your therapist." was the blunt answer. "I think…" Jun toyed with her hair. "That Katara is just the medicine you need, Boss. And Katara, the boss is willing to raise your salary."

"I do n-… mmmf." Iroh clamped a hand over his nephew's mouth.

Katara looked down. She did need the money. And it was only three months. Time would fly, wouldn't it?

"Ok. Fine."

Iroh released Zuko.

"But she needs to keep her mouth shut!"

"But he needs to keep his mouth shut!"

Jun shook her head and Iroh groaned, "That's going to be a problem."

Sokka loved his sister. He really did. But he wasn't sure if _she_ loved _him_ anymore. Not with the way she was eyeing him like roast duck.

* * *

Time was not flying. Not flying at all. It was crawling. Crawling like a drunk turtle who sniffed cocaine and smoked marijuana. In that case the turtle would be dead. That's how fast time was moving. Like it was dead. So really, time wasn't moving at all.

"It's been five minutes, Katara." Jun eyed the pathetic form of her friend. "Five minutes. Not even exactly five. More like four and thirty-three seconds."

"Time is sloooowww."

Jun sighed. "The boss should be coming out here soon with some assignments. Just have patience. He's bitching to Iroh right now and that takes time."

* * *

"She wants to kill me, Uncle."

Iroh resisted the urge to laugh. "No she does not."

"Yes she does. When you and Jun leave, she'll smash a vase over my head and make necklaces out of my intestines and build chairs out of my bones."

"Well then it seems Azula has some competition."

"UNCLE!"

"Honestly, nephew, you need a sense of humor."

* * *

When Azula was finally free of the crazy Omashu reps, she decided that never, EVER, EVER, again would she ever offer to help Zuko with business dealings. EVER.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek countless times to stop herself from screaming bloody murder and killing all the idiots in the room. Some business people were business people simply because they looked good in a suit. Honestly.

_I need a shower. I think some of the stupid is stuck in my hair._

* * *

_Crick. Clack. Crick. Crick. Crick. Clack._

"Grrr…"

_Crick. Clack. Clack. Crick._

"Son of a-…" Zuko threw the rubiks cube against the wall. "I thought you said that was supposed to relax me?"

Jun picked up the cube and tossed it up and down. "I lied." She shrugged.

"Why would you…!"

Jun sprawled herself across the couch. "Well, I didn't lie per se. It usually does relax most people. But not you because you need anger management. How do you feel about that boss?"

"Jun…"

"You seem to have a very hard time expressing your emotions. I mean, the only thing I ever see you express is anger. Which is really bad. I have no idea why so many women like you, what exactly do they see? Come to think of it, maybe you need laxatives for your constipation. You need to get that flagpole out of your ass, somehow."

"I DO NOT HAVE A FLAGPOLE IN MY ASS. I'm frustrated Jun. Frustrated. I have bunch of important people coming in from Omashu that I have to entertain at a ridiculous dinner party which requires me to take Lady Jin. I do not want to escort any one female because they'll think they're special, when they're not. My father is actually thinking of visiting in the next two weeks, my new secretary hates my guts and I just know she's out to drink my blood and chop me up, people in the Tech department think I slept with their boss – who is a _guy_ for crying out loud, I haven't had coffee yet, and my little sister is having sex!"

Zuko breathed heavily.

"Not to mention that my so called therapist blatantly insulted me after watching me suffer trying to figure out a stupid toy some bored psychopath invented! What kind of therapist ARE YOU?"

"Considering the fact that I just got you to spill have of your bottled up emotional junk, I'd say a pretty good one." Jun tossed the rubiks cube onto Zuko's desk – all the colors rearranged accordingly. "Your session's over. I'll be back tomorrow."

"ARGH!" Zuko fisted some of his hair. But he couldn't deny it – Jun was skilled.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, much to the pleasure of both Zuko and Katara. Papers and phone calls came constantly for the blue-eyed secretary and meetings for the amber-eyed business tycoon.

Neither was required to say a word to each other.

Eating lunch behind the desk, Katara wondered vaguely if she was stereotyping Zuko. Sure, he had caused the loss of her dollar but only because he had thought she was going to commit suicide. That was pretty admirable.

She chewed on her lip. Not to mention he offered her another dollar and a ride home. Katara sighed softly. Maybe she'd give him another chance. He never really did anything wrong anyway. It was just her being brash. Again.

* * *

Katara had been so busy, she didn't notice the time on the clock.

"My class!" she gasped. She had fifteen minutes to get there. From here, it was ten, but the bus stop itself was five minutes away and the ride was another fifteen minutes.

She would be late.

"No." she moaned. "No, no, no!"

She shot up from her chair and rapped on Zuko's door. She was too frantic to care about their earlier disagreements. "Director Zuko! Director Zuko!"

The door opened. "You! Didn't we agree-…"

"I need to get to my class but the bus takes too long and I can't be late we have a test and… oh, do you have a car I can borrow? I'll give it back I swear."

Katara's eyes were wild. She really looked panicked and Zuko did not want to suffer a beating if he told her no she could not borrow his car.

Zuko pushed her back gently. "I'll drive you. No way in hell am I letting you borrow my car."

* * *

They were in front of the institute in ten minutes flat.

Katara twiddled with her fingers. "Thanks."

Zuko shrugged.

"And I'm sorry." Katara mumbled. "I mean, you helped me before and I was quick to judge you. You can't be as bad as I think, I know. I'm just really…"

"Don't worry about it." Zuko answered still looking straight ahead. "It's ok. I judged you too. Your work is sufficient. I convinced myself otherwise even before I knew you were my secretary."

"Well ok. So we're on an agreement?"

"Sure. I guess."

Katara got out of the car. "Wait!" she peered at him. "Yes?"

"Do you need a ride home?" Zuko asked, staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh… actually…uhm…well…"

"I'll be here at eleven ten. And you better be here. I'm not going to wait for you." Zuko drove away.

Katara frowned. "He's still a pompous ass." She grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER FOUR!! Yay! Enjoy this and Review!**

_**Previous Chapter Recap**_

_Katara got out of the car. "Wait!" she peered at him. "Yes?"_

"_Do you need a ride home?" Zuko asked, staring at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Uh… actually…uhm…well…"_

"_I'll be here at eleven ten. And you better be here. I'm not going to wait for you." Zuko drove away._

_Katara frowned. "He's still a pompous ass." She grumbled._

My Secretary

_The road to success is always under construction._

Azula was lying on the couch comfortably, swinging her hanging arm like a pendulum. She wasn't necessarily bored. Not completely.

She liked watching Zuko's face contort when he'd read one of the more stupid ideas that some dim-wit suggested. It was fun. Azula paired his facial expression with one that an animal would have during constipation.

Azula wasn't tired either. This was one of the rare times when she and Zuko would be in the same room together without snarky remarks. A lot of people believed that they didn't get along.

In reality, they're relationship was pretty strong. They got along perfectly in their own way - insulting each other and threatening to take the other's life. It's not like they meant it. Although it was true that Azula was closer to their father and Zuko to their mother, their family was still a closely knit one - which was rare in the business world.

That was one of the main reasons why Sozin Corp. was so respected and feared. If you mess with one, you mess with all.

"ZuZu?" Azula asked, surprised that her brother was shutting down the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"You still have half an hour."

"I need to do something before I go home."

Azula popped up from the couch, practically dancing to her brother's desk. "Oh? Care to tell your wonderful little sister what you're going to do?"

Zuko slid out of his chair and walked to the door.

"Gonna have sex."

Azula was so surprised she accidentally stapled her sleeve to her brother's desk.

* * *

Katara fidgeted in her desk uneasily. Her teacher had arrived quite late and he was making up for it by going thirty minutes over. By the time she'd get out, it'd be eleven forty-five.

Zuko would be pissed or not there at all.

Quite frankly, Katara did not want him to be either one of those things.

* * *

_She's doing this to piss me off. Totally to piss me off. She's pissing me off. Where the hell is she?_

Zuko leaned towards the passenger window to look for Katara.

Nowhere.

He rubbed his face in an annoyed manner. She was ten minutes late.

_Completely unacceptable._

Starting the car, he left, leaving the medical institute behind.

_She can walk._

* * *

The clock hanging above the door read eleven twenty. Surreptitiously she glanced out the window, just in time to see his sleek silver Volvo drive away.

She gripped her pencil so hard it snapped in half.

_He left me! He actually left me!_

Katara clenched her jaw.

_What was I thinking? Another chance! HA! Screw it. What a jerk._

* * *

He was home in ten minutes.

Eleven thirty.

In another ten minutes he was in sweatpants and a wife beater - pajamas for him - and he was ready to go to sleep.

Eleven forty.

The numbers mocked him shining bright green in the eerie emptiness of his room. It was late. There were no busses and a lot of things happened to women walking alone. Many things.

_If I drive fast enough, I can get to the institute in five minutes._

Zuko grabbed his keys.

_Stupid secretary._

* * *

"I can take you home, tonight, can't I?" Haru asked smiling widely at Katara. She laughed awkwardly. "Gee Haru… I…"

A car honking made her jump.

Looking over her shoulder Katara saw a shiny Volvo and in the driver's seat a pair of cat like golden eyes glimmered dangerously.

She smiled.

"Sorry Haru. My ride's here."

* * *

"Who was that?" a sharp, child like voice asked Haru. The said boy watched as the car pulled away and disappeared. "Katara's boyfriend I guess." he answered.

"Boyfriend?" the voice was incredulous, wise grey-blue eyes sparkled. "If Sugar Queen had a boyfriend, she would've told me."

"Can you find out for me Toph?" Haru asked the short, indifferent looking, soon-to-be lawyer. Toph took in Haru's sad puppy-like appearance and snorted. "What a sap. I'll find out, but it's for me to know and for you… not to know."

"But Toph-"

"Later!"

* * *

Katara was trying so hard not to stare. Even though her brother's apartment was only twenty minutes away tonight it felt like it was hours away and it was probably because of her current situation and how awkward it made her feel.

Zuko was not in his work clothes.

No… he was _definitely_ not in his work clothes.

He was in sweats and a black wife beater. A _wife beater_. His lean muscles flexed quite openly and there was a lot of skin. Katara had to press her lips together to stop herself from bursting out giggling.

His wide shoulders were well defined and the lack of a tight collar made his chiseled face stand out. His black hair was more tousled than usual and his skin glowed sexily from the light on the dashboard.

At the rate she was going, Katara knew she'd pass out soon.

"You were late."

Katara gasped.

Zuko didn't look at her and merely repeated his statement. "You were late."

"Yeah." Katara relaxed slightly. "The professor was caught up in an accident and was thirty minutes late. He let his lecture go over time because he wanted to finish. Sorry."

Silence. And then:

"But you left." Katara pointed out.

Zuko's eyes flickered to her momentarily. "You saw?"

She nodded. "Speaking of which, why'd you come back?"

"I… never really left. Just went down the street to get something for the condo."

"Then why are you in your pajamas?"

"I spilled juice on my shirt so I had to take it off."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "And the sweats? Are you telling me you keep a pair in your car?"

"Yes."

Katara turned around to look at the backseat. "Don't see your soiled shirt or pants. Or the 'stuff for the condo.'"

"Trunk."

She stared at him long and hard. "Were you concerned for me?"

Zuko sputtered. "Whaa… what?! I don't even know you! I told you already… the juice… I didn't-! What are you… we're here!"

Katara giggled softly into her hand. "Thank you."

Zuko waited until she was in the lobby of the apartment before he leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy breath.

If it wasn't for the dashboard lights, Katara would've seen the blush that invaded Zuko's face.

_Was she… was she ogling me?_

* * *

Sokka looked up from the comics he was reading. "Katara? Is that you?"

Katara glided into the kitchen. "Sokka! What are you doing, still up?"

"Waiting for you!" Sokka crossed his arms. "Where have you been? Your class ended an hour ago. You didn't even call me or anything. I was seriously considering calling the police."

Katara laughed, hugging her brother. "Professor was late so our class went overtime. Then Director Zuko rook me home."

"He… ZUKO?" Sokka looked like he swallowed a rhino.

"M-hmm."

"He took you home? You RODE IN HIS CAR?"

"No." Katara drawled sarcastically. "We rode on his bicycle. Yes I rode in his car."

"He didn't try anything… did he?"

Katara really had to laugh at that one.

"Sokka! What in the world is wrong with you? He's my boss. He's just helping me out isn't that the reason I took the job? He needs help, I need help. We're even. Yeesh, I'm not going to sleep with him or anything. Though he does have a nice body."

"Oh well that's goo-! Wait, you saw him naked?!"

"Pretty close!" she slammed her door.

"KATARA!"

* * *

"Lady Jin is incredibly excited, you know. She wants to see you again and is thrilled that you'll be escorting her. Actually she doesn't really know that for sure. She's assuming. I didn't want to tell her right away, I wanted it to be a surprise…" Iroh blabbered.

Zuko massaged his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"Uncle. Uncle. Uncle, please… can we talk about this some other time? I need to discuss something with Azula."

Iroh stopped and then sighed. "Alright. I'll go call her in."

When Iroh was gone and Azula came strutting in Zuko swallowed three pain killers whole - without water.

"I thought you were going to do something about Lady Jin?!" Zuko hissed.

"Oh." Azula smirked. "Was I? Guess I forgot."

"The stupid thing is tomorrow!"

"Well then find someone."

"Who am I supposed to ask?"

"What about the head of the tech department? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Azula snickered. Zuko threw a glass paperweight at his sibling who easily dodged it.

"Kidding! How about your secretary? She's there to help you, is she not? Besides, you pick her up from school she accompanies you to parties. Fair deal if you ask me."

_Hell, she has a point._

"Wait, how do you know I picked her up from…"

"ZuZu. I know everything." Azula laughed.

Zuko shuddered.

* * *

"Okay…" Katara looked at Zuko like he was estranged. "So let me get this straight. You want me to accompany you to this dinner party and all upcoming dinner parties in payment for dropping me off and picking me up?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Oh that's right - you lack a sense of humor."

Zuko glared. "Well?"

"I guess that's ok. There's no class tomorrow night so it's fine."

"Excellent." Zuko cracked his knuckles. "You'll need a proper dress for the event, make-up, and a decent hair-do. My sister will help you with all of that. Tomorrow come in an hour early."

"I have dresses. I can do my make-up. I can do my hair too."

"Yes, I am aware that you can do all that. But you see, you don't do it very well."

Katara's mouth hit the floor. "You ass!"

* * *

Katara stormed out of the room grumbling under her breath.

She slammed files down on her table, hung up phones more violently than usual, answering phones roughly.

_Who the hell does he think he is? Thinking he can just insult me like that. I look perfectly fine!_

Katara glanced down at her outfit - black slacks, a dressy blouse, hair in a bun.

_Don't I?_

* * *

Six hours later and Katara was climbing out of Zuko's car

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later."

Katara watched him leave, waving.

"So, Sugar Queen, that you're beau?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter Recap:**_

_Six hours later and Katara was climbing out of Zuko's car_

"_Thanks." _

"_I'll see you later."_

_Katara watched him leave, waving._

"_So, Sugar Queen, that you're beau?"_

The Mall and Cinderella

_There are three sides of an argument: your side, my side, and the right side._

"Toph… oh my God, Toph." Katara paled. "I thought you were studying law at Ba Sing Se!"

Toph grinned - a smile caught in between a scowl and a sneer. "My department moved here. Third floor, but that's not important. What is important is who that fine specimen of a male was that just dropped you off."

Katara got even paler. She could feel it, and interrogation was coming on.

"I haven't talked to you in - what, two weeks? Tell me, Kat, what's been happening?"

Katara gazed at knowing grey eyes shocked with electric blue. Then the medical student snapped.

"Sokkasoldmyhousebecause he can't gamble foranythingthenImovedinwithhimandthengotme ajob andthatwasmybosswhodropped me off AND I DON'T LIKE HIM SO DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT."

Toph burst into laughter. "Look at you like what?"

"You think I like him!" Katara accused.

"Do you?"

"NO!"

"Okay then!" Toph held her stomach, her lungs constricting. "Jesus, you've gotten so odd."

"Shut up!"

Toph wiped the tears that leaked from the corner of her eye. "Haru wants to know who he is. Whatta I tell him?"

Katara sighed angrily. "Why does he have to know? Don't tell him anything. This has nothing to with him."

"Alright." Toph smiled at Katara. "So, what kind of boss is he?"

"Arrogant. He has his good points though. He saved me from committing suicide."

"Oh?"

Katara ran a hand through her hair. "Long story."

"Try me."

* * *

Zuko's eyes were closed and his breathing was light and even. Katara knocked timidly on the window.

"It's open." he answered.

She opened the door and smiled, "Are you ok? You know you don't have to pick me up all the time. My friend Toph is back and I can catch a ride with her."

"That's alright. If I don't do this you won't have a reason to be my date for the dinners. I need you to be there with me."

"O-oh."

Zuko's eyes widened as her realized what that might've sounded like. "Because you're my secretary and it's easier. Ah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Totally."

Inwardly Zuko groaned. _Idiot!_

* * *

"Sokka! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

Katara appeared beside her brother and sniffed the pot he was standing in front of suspiciously. "Is that even edible? "

"Of course it's edible!" Sokka shoved a spoonful into his mouth and then gagged. "Nevermind."

* * *

Her phone rang at an ungodly hour.

"Ello?" she slurred into the receiver.

"Where are you?" Zuko's deep voice thundered in her ear.

"Ima 'ome."

"You're supposed to be here! At work! Today's the dinner party!"

"Whaa ime is ii?"

"It's eight a.m. Katara!"

"Sill eaaaarlyyyy."

"No it's not!"

"Buu Zukoooo!"

Sokka grabbed the phone from his half conscious sister. "What do you want?" he snarled. "I want my secretary!" Zuko hissed, then he slapped himself. "I meant I want her here! At the office!" beside Zuko, Azula laughed.

"She doesn't come in till nine!"

"I told her to come early today!"

"For what?"

"The dinner!"

"What dinner?"

"I'm picking her up!" Zuko howled. "No!" Sokka howled back. "I'll take her there myself." he hung up the phone and ripped the blankets off of Katara.

"You have some explanin to do!"

"Ehhhhh."

"KATATA GET UP."

* * *

Thirty minutes later a still somewhat sluggish (but awake) Katara trudged into the office, followed by a peeved looking brother. "I'm here." she mumbled.

"Finally." Zuko eyed her appearance. "You look even more repulsive then usual."

Katara grabbed Zuko's stapler. "Then why are you looking at me? Do you want me to staple your eyelids closed?" Sokka held her back.

"Oh, ZuZu." A sinisterly feminine voice crooned coming from Katara's right side, "She's not hideous."

Azula circled her brother's secretary. "Yes, yes. Nice complexion, good figure… It'll be easy, finding you a dress." she grabbed Katara's wrist in one hand and Zuko's wrist in the other. "Come now! We have business to attend to!"

"Azula what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula paused to look at her brother. "I'm taking you along with us. I forgot my credit card and I need to use yours."

"Then just take my card! I don't need to go with you!"

"Nonsense. You'll be alone here."

Zuko looked around at the curious eyes of his fellow co-workers - all of whom were present and watching the scene amusedly. "No I won't!"

"Ha!" Sokka waved mockingly. "Bye sucker!" but his victory was cut short when he felt a hand gripping his collar. "What the-?"

"If I have to go through this, so do you." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"I have work!" Sokka protested.

"_Call in sick_."

"Goodbye Director Zuko!" Iroh grinned. "I will take care of everything here!"

* * *

Two girls stood in front of an enormous dress rack, one girl tearing through the dresses, the other holding the ones the other chose worthy.

"First things first," Azula lectured. "call me Azula. Second, these dinner parties are huge deals to us because it's the event where business deals are born. Keep an eye and ear open to anything that you might think will benefit or threaten Sozin. Third, watch out for snakes. And I mean Zuko's brainless fan-bimbos. They are wily little creatures who do not give up. Even if you tell them my brother's gay they still won't stop. Fourth, if anyone asks you "Who are you?" you simply answer, "Katara." and nothing else. After you give your answer, gently steer the subject away from you. Avoid the question, "What is your relationship to Zuko?" as much as possible. Don't tell them you're his secretary."

"Why?" the pile of dresses in Katara's arms was growing steadily.

"Because in this world the phrase "I'm his secretary." is usually taken as "I'm his secret lover." and I don't think Zuko can handle that publicity."

"Just because I'm his secretary it doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him! People can't be that stupid."

"Believe me, they can get pretty dumb. Lastly, watch your back. Especially if Jin gets into the picture. Out of all of his fan girls, she's got to be the most persistent. You'll know what I mean when you meet her."

Azula stacked one more dress onto the pile.

"Alrighty then," she led Katara to a dressing room. "Find one!"

* * *

In the monster of a dressing room (it was quite big) Katara ran her hands over the soft fabrics of the dresses Azula chose for her.

They reminded her of her mother.

Katara recalled the days when she was younger and her mother made her dresses for her. Kaiya had been a simple but well admired fashion designer - a capable woman who sold her designs without the help of a large company.

Katara loved her mother's dresses.

Every stitch was filled with love and every design filled with hope.

Katara's eyes stung with unshed tears. _I should try some of these on before Azula gets impatient._

* * *

"Soooo….." Sokka began.

"Don't talk to me."

"What do you mean? I have to talk to you. If we're going to survive this, then we need to form a battle plan!"

"A battle plan?" Zuko furrowed his brow.

"Have you never done this before? You've never been out shopping with your sister before?"

"She goes with our mom."

"Of course she does." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Should've remembered that."

"Katara doesn't shop with your mom?"

Sokka looked away from Zuko. "Our mom died a long time ago. It's not something I like to remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah," Sokka waved his hand dismissively. "Let's just change the subject."

* * *

Four hours later and Katara's hair was done, her make-up applied, and now she was just getting dressed.

"Is she ready yet?" Zuko asked no one in particular.

"Why does she have to even get ready this early?" Sokka asked.

"I have to visit the different companies before the actual party. It's a ridiculous tradition that my grandfather had created to show the other companies how serious we are about them. It's superfluous but effective."

"She's ready!" Azula sing-songed. She stepped aside.

Zuko's heart jumped to his throat.

Sokka let out a long, low, whistle. "Wow Katara you look great!"

Katara's long black hair fell down her back in gentle waves, the tiniest hint of glitter shimmering in her hair. Her beautiful blue-green dress accentuated her curves, bringing out the flecks of turquoise in her irises.

Zuko could only see her.

"Well, big brother? What do you think?"

"Ah…"

_BREATHE YOU INSOLENT MAN!_

"Ah…uhm…"

_IN AND OUT DAMNIT!_

"Decent!" Zuko blurted. "You look decent."

Sokka gaped and Azula slapped her forehead.

Katara tried not to frown in disappointment. "Thank you Director."

Not wanting anything to explode any time soon (courtesy of the hate filled look Sokka was sending his way) Zuko wrapped his hand around Katara's and pulled her gently toward him.

"We should get going. Thanks Azula. I'll have her home by twelve, Sokka."

_Just like Cinderella._

Azula let a small smile grace her lips.

_Looks like someone finally took your breath away, big brother._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previous Chapter Recap:_ **

"_We should get going. Thanks Azula. I'll have her home by twelve, Sokka."_

_Just like Cinderella._

_Azula let a small smile grace her lips. _

_Looks like someone finally took your breath away, big brother._

A Blessing of a Dinner Party

_All of us have opinions. It's just yours that's stupid._

Omashu Hall was huge and fancy. Already Katara could feel the nerves eating at her soul. The separate meetings had gone exceptionally well, but this was the real deal now. This was the party - she would be running in with Jin.

"It'll be fine." Zuko reassured her. He offered her his arm and shyly she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. He rest his other hand on hers and squeezed.

Together, they took the path to the building.

_Smile and wave, Katara. Smile and wave._

_..._

Cruel, russet eyes swept across Omashu Hall.

Aristocrats, politicians, stars in the entertainment business… everyone who was anyone was here. He could already tell he'd be bored.

The same topics of discussion, the same predictable rivalries, same alliances, same jealous men, the same clingy wome-

His eyes fell on the blue-eyed vixen that entered the room with Director Zuko of Sozin Corp.

_Typical of Zuko to catch a mermaid._

He smirked, snatching another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

_Maybe I won't be so bored after all._

_..._

"Director Zuko!"

Zuko smiled nodding curtly to a slightly chubby man. "It's nice to see you again."

For the majority of the evening. Katara smiled and shared a few words of small talk. She never once left Zuko's side and any nerve wracking questions directed at her Zuko would answer himself.

Katara felt safe but she stayed alert - she had yet to run in with Jin. What she didn't know was that she would run in with someone far worse.

"Director Zuko, long time no see."

_..._

Russet eyes sharpened as he downed another glass of champagne. His smirk broadened.

_Lights._

He made his way over to Zuko.

_Camera._

"Director Zuko, long time no see."

_Action._

_..._

Katara felt Zuko stiffen slightly. Casually, he wiggled Katara's hand out of the curve of his elbow and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"Hello Jet."

Jet sneered. "That's it? I haven't seen you in three years and you greet me with just a hello?"

Zuko forced a smile. "What exactly did you want?"

Katara knew that this Jet would be trouble. He was domineering and with the way Zuko was acting it seemed that Jet had a lot of power over him. What exactly was this guy trying to pull?

"How about an introduction to your friend?" malicious eyes penetrated Katara's soul.

Instinctively she stepped a little closer to Zuko. Jet laughed, "A shy one. Didn't know that was your type."

"Should it matter to you?"

"We go for the same genre, remember?" Jet leaned towards Katara.

"You're married, Jet."

"What Mai doesn't know won't hurt her."

Zuko's grip on her waist was so tight Katara bit her tongue from the pain. Zuko's voice was measured - tinged with an unexplainable rage.

"Please don't hit on my secretary."

Jet didn't back down. "All I want is an introduction, Zuko. If not, I'll just take things into my own hands."

"_You will not come anywhere near her_."

Aware that this was becoming a scene Katara laid a restraining hand on Zuko's chest. "Director, why don't we take a walk?" she smiled radiantly. "It's such a wonderful night."

Zuko turned his gaze to the woman beside him, realization dawning on him. His eyes filled up with gratitude. "Yes, of course."

The couple left the whispering associates behind them - an interested Jet amidst them.

_..._

"I don't believe they're coming back. Would you like me to go after them, Lady Jin?"

"No," Jin narrowed her eyes at the retreating back of Katara. "Just get as much information as you can about that woman he was with tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

_..._

"Ahm… Director…"

"It's only ten." Zuko said. "You don't mind getting a drink, do you?"

Katara's eyes softened at Zuko's pained expression. He needed company. "No, I don't mind."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Do you know a place…?"

She laughed. "Uh huh."

_..._

Zuko had been expecting a bar, not a quaint little restaurant three blocks from the office building. "It's closed."

"Nah!" Katara smiled. "My brother's ex runs the place. She'll let us in."

True to her word, when Katara knocked, someone opened the door. A woman with flowing silver hair and sky blue eyes greeted them.

"Katara!" the woman enveloped his secretary into a hug. "You look great!" she raised an eyebrow at Zuko. "Your boyfriend is pretty cute, Kat."

Katara waved her hands. "No! Not my boyfriend. My boss."

The woman smiled apologetically. "My apologies! I jump to conclusions often. I'm Yue."

"Hello." Zuko shook her hand. "I'm Zuko."

"Welcome! Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Zuko and Katara settled themselves at the counter seats. "I hope this is ok." Katara gestured around her. "You were probably expecting a bar or something but I was thinking that maybe some place quiet would be better."

"This is fine."

"So what'll you have?" Yue chirped.

"Amaretto Stone Sour, please!"

Yue giggled, "I knew it! Katara you haven't changed at all. What about you, Zuko?"

Zuko eyed the alcohol menu idiotically. "Uh…"

"He'll have the Trojan Horse."

Yue nodded, "Coming right up!"

_..._

Three Trojan horses and two Stone Sours later….

"Kat, I don't think I've ever seen someone turn so red."

Katara eyed the depleted form of her boss. "Neither have I."

"C'mon, I'll take you guys home. Where does he live? I'll drop him off first."

"I don't know." Katara confessed. "I don't want to call his sister or anything. It's already midnight. I think I'll just let him crash at my place."

"I can't believe he has such a low alcohol tolerance."

Katara draped Zuko's arm around her shoulders and locked an arm around his waist, supporting his weight as they walked to Yue' s car. Sliding Zuko into the backseat Katara sat in the front with Yue.

"You remember the way, right?"

The silver haired woman nodded. "Crystal clear."

_..._

Katara loved elevators. She thanked the divine being up above for the invention of such useful machines… because Zuko was_ heavy_.

_He's so paying me overtime for this._

Once Katara was able to get the door open she called for her brother. However, no one came. "Sokka!" stil nothing. Katara dragged Zuko's limp form to her bedroom and laid him on the bed. She left the room and headed towards her brother's room. "Sokka?"

She opened the door to an empty room.

Approaching the bed she read the note:

_Not coming home tonight! Dad called and asked if I wanted to go fishing with him for the weekend. Already left. I told him what you were doing and he said you could drive on down tomorrow. See you then!_

_Sokka_

Katara headed back to her own room, loosening Zuko's shoes and slipping them off his feat. She reached for his jacket and gingerly pulled it off. She put the shoes near her bedroom door and draped the jacket on her vanity chair.

Yawning, she walked outside and sat on the couch.

_I'll sleep here tonight. I'm too lazy to change and I don't want Sokka's bed to smell like alcohol._

She was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.

_..._

The pillow was soft and it smelled good. Like berries or something. Zuko snuggled his face deeper into the pillow. _I like this…_

His eyes shot open. He didn't sleep with pillows. The walls of his room were not a dark blue. _Just where the hell am I?_

Wildy he jumped out of the unfamiliar bed, instantly regretting the action. The pain in his head made him sit down.

"Ugh…"

The door opened. "Ta-da! Your first hangover!" Katara walked to Zuko and handed him two pills and a glass of water. "This will make you feel better."

"It's not my first…" Zuko argued feebly.

"That's not what you told me last night!" Katara grinned.

Zuko choked on his gulp of water.

Katara poked him in the forehead. "No worries, Director! That's all you told me… well besides the fact that you might've mentioned that you're a virgin!"

Zuko's jaw dropped. "YOU!"

He lunged after her and she dodged skittering to the kitchen. He followed suit.

The table was full of food all of the breakfast variety. "Sit and eat." Katara invited. "I know you don't eat breakfast, but you should do so now. It might help with the headache."

"I never told you I don't eat breakfast."

Katara smiled over her shoulder as she stirred the soup. "You seem like the type. My father never ate breakfast either. That's how I can usually tell."

She filled his bowl with soup.

"Enjoy!"

Zuko let the fragrance of the food waft to his nose.

_I could start eating breakfast…_

_..._

**A/N: Thanks for the patience you all expressed in waiting for this chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't get it up here faster! ;D Review**


	7. Chapter 7

A Prelude to Love

_Sanity may be madness but the maddest of all is to see life as it is and not as it should be._

At first glance, one would label Zuko as an accomplished, well bred business man. You'd lay eyes on him and say to yourself – this man will own the nation's capital and then with time the nation itself will belong to him.

You would keep your distance for fear that something you would do or say would offend him and there goes your chance at any sort of work.

This man, Zuko, was the son of Ozai and Ursa, heir to the largest most powerful Corporation the public had ever seen. His sister wasn't a joke either. This man, Zuko, was rated the number one bachelor in the district and was acknowledged to be the most likely to succeed in taking over the entirety of the business world.

Honest to his status, Zuko was also an ass. He was a pompous, arrogant, proud, big-headed, narcissistic, egotistical, _butthead_. When one would look at him, you'd automatically assume that there had been no hardships in his life… BUT if you assumed that, then you, my friend, are completely and utterly, _**mistaken**_.

Because even buttheads have problems. Even buttheads get hurt. And Katara learned that this particular butthead -- he was hurt many, many times.

And that made Katara rethink the label 'butthead.'

Because this butthead – no, this _man_ - wasn't so bad after all.

'SLAM'

Katara jumped in her seat looking up to see Zuko hovering over her desk.

"Pay attention." He ordered. "I'm not paying you to stare at papers and drool on them. Do some work."

Zuko turned on his heel and walked back towards his office, all the while Katara stuck her tongue out at his back. _I was just thinking good thoughts about you too! _"Na na na na na!" Katara hissed under her breath.

"Katara…?"

"A-ah!" Katara's eyes widened. "Azula… hey!"

The heiress smirked. "I won't tell Zuko."

"Thank you!"

"Were you with Zuko last night?"

"Yeah." Katara sorted through some spare files, looking for business reports from Ba Sing Se. "The dinner didn't go so well so we went to go get a drink. Zuko had a little too much though, so he had to stay at my place."

Katara stared at a random document again, remembering bits and pieces of her conversation with Zuko.

_Jet brings back memories I don't want to remember…_

"Azula, can I ask you something?"

_He took something very important away from me._

"Sure."

_I hate…that guy…_

"Who's Jet and what's his relationship with Zuko?"

Azula froze, her lively amber eyes hardening like bits of golden ice. "Jet?"

"I know it's not my place to ask but the reaction Zuko had when Jet showed up was unnatural. I'm just worried that he'll do something…I mean you told me to stay alert and something about Jet makes me feel uneasy."

"He's back." Azula whispered, clenching her fist. _Which means Mai is here as well._

* * *

"She wasn't supposed to tell you." He sighed, defeated. "I hoped she wouldn't."

"The only reason she told me was because she was worried. Did you not think we wouldn't have noticed the slump you would've gotten into?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you tell me Jet was back?"

"It wasn't important for you to know." Zuko argued. "His return has nothing to do with the business it's not like he has an influence-…"

"Lies!" Azula yanked her elastic hair band out of her hair and twisted it with her fingers. "He does have an influence! You know this better than I do; Zuko he was your partner! He took everything away from you but look at you know. You climbed the latter again; you brought success through your blood and your sweat. You raised this company, our family, and yourself to 

the highest pedestal – don't you dare let this grade A, worse than scum, traitor, knock you down!"

"He won't touch Sozin."

"Are you sure?" Azula stared her brother down. "He's going to use everything he can to bring you down. He'll use Mai again, and if he does, he'll win."

"Azula…" Zuko's voice was quivering with anger.

"He'll win unless you learn to let it go. _Let it go_, Zuko. Mai is nothing to you. She's nothing! Stop letting her control you – don't let her use you. If you fall for it again Sozin will destroy itself."

Zuko growled, "You really want Sozin to stay on top, don't you?"

Azula shook her head, her voice lowering to a worried whisper. "No." Her eyes were damp. "You're my brother. I don't care whether or not the company rises or falls – I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered how small Azula had once been – how hopeless she sometimes was. People outside of the family never saw the side of her that he had grown up with. Once upon a time, it was he who protected her. Now, it was she that protected him. "Don't worry, Shaoran." He flicked her nose. "It won't happen again." He smiled reassuringly.

_Big brother is a liar._

* * *

"_I know you're worried, but Zuko will be fine." Azula smiled curtly. "He'll tell you on his own time if he wants you to know but thank you for telling me about Jet."_

Katara sighed dejectedly. Once word spread of the return of this damned Jet it was all anyone would ever talk about. A few times, Katara even caught the name "Mai" in the same sentence. Who was Mai? Come to think of it, Mai was even mentioned between Jet and Zuko. Could this Mai person be the source of all the grief?

_Mind your own business girl, mind it!_

Three days have passed and the tense atmosphere in the office only increased.

Azula was always on her side of the building, Zuko hardly ever left his office, Iroh's smiles were forced, and she couldn't stop thinking about Jet and his relationship with Zuko. It was killing her. Every time she knocked on Zuko's door he would always say he was busy and when he did let her in he'd take the documents and the appointment book and tell her she could leave.

Even her rides to the school were tense and empty.

Anyone with brains could tell the Director of Sozin was trying to drown his problems in work, work, and more work.

_Not healthy! I guess I'll have to do this myself._

Glancing around the office Katara realized that because it was the middle of the week, hardly anyone was present. Lunches on Wednesday tended to be longer. She smiled, a wonderful plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Normally the heat never bothered Zuko.

In fact he usually welcomed it. When he was younger he and his family spent the majority of their summers at their beach house at Ember Island. He liked heat. For the strangest reason it energized him – he wasn't the only one though, it was like that for anyone who carried the Sozin name.

And when there was lightning during a storm?

Azula would be so hyper Zuko would have to give her Nyquil to get her to sleep.

_Yeah, my family's messed._

So today, since it was hot, Zuko finished a good amount of his work. Which in other cases would be wonderful but now it was not. Finished work meant no distractions for the troubles that were very real, and very much there.

_Stupid Jet._

"Argh…"

_Ok… so Jet was back. Which meant that Freedom Fighters Production was back in action. Judging by that smug-ass look the bastard was giving me, FFP is climbing to the top… and at a steady pace. Mai must be thrilled._

Zuko chuckled cynically. _Mai… I wonder what you were thinking when Jet hit rock bottom. Probably something along the lines of, 'I should've married Zuko.' _He laughed a little harder. _Wow, maybe the heat is getting to me._

"Director Zuko? Can I come in?"

_Huzzah! A welcome distraction._

"Proceed."

Katara's head popped in. "It's hot today, sir, and I was wondering… since everyone is making the most of their lunch hour except for us…would you like to go get ice cream with me?"

"Ice…cream…" Zuko had never said those words.

His secretary brightened. "Yes. My treat."

"Well, I don't really like sweets."

She giggled. "It's because you've never tried them. If you don't like it we'll go back here. If you do like it, we'll go to the park afterwards."

"Does everything have to be a bargain with me?"

"Why, of course, Director! It's the blood of a businessman that runs through your veins."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to walk instead of drive."

Katara smirked proudly. "You always drive. Walking is good for you not to mention that you'd be killing mother earth if you drove to an ice cream vendor less than two blocks away. Your father chose a good place for that building, I tell you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So is this ice cream as good as you keep insisting it is?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Katara's voice took on a mock scandalous tone. "Do you actually doubt me? I swear Momo makes the heavenliest ice cream you will ever taste. Promise."

"Alright." Zuko lifted his hands in a pose of defeat. "I trust you."

"There he is! Oi, MOMO! _MOMO! __**MOMOOOOO!**_"

"KATARA! _KATARA! __**KATARAAAAA!**_" a tall lanky teen with orange tinted glasses shouted back. He had shaggy brown hair hidden underneath a backwards beige baseball cap and his ears stood out a little making him look like…sort of… comical in a good way. Other than that Zuko could understand the reason behind a bunch of high school girls lingering near the vendor.

"I haven't seen you in a while Katara. How's it going?"

"I'm ok. By the way Momo, this is my boss Zuko. Give him the best flavor you have – he says he doesn't like sweets."

Momo tsk-ed. "Get ready for a little slice of heaven, dude, because this is going to rock your socks." The teen scooped a reasonable amount of something green into a cup and handed it to Zuko. "Green tea ice cream. Taste and praise me."

Zuko stuck his spoon into the green concoction and scooped some out. He glanced at Katara. "Here goes."

The spoon was in his mouth.

"Well?" Katara and Momo chimed.

"So…" Zuko cleared his throat. "What park are we going to?"

Katara high-fived Momo. "Yeah!"

"Booyah!" Momo did a little dance of victory (causing the high school girls to swoon) and turned to Katara. "His and yours are on the house. I have a feeling that I have a new customer."

"Probably." Zuko shrugged. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Family business, my good man. This has been my life for about nineteen years and some other things as well."

"How old are you?"

Katara answered, "He's 23."

"EH?"

"I know," Momo laughed. "Shocking but true."

"Yup!" Katara nodded vigorously. "He's only two years older than me but when I stand next to him I look an old hag. Ooooh! Which means… Zuko if you stand next to him you'll look like a corpse. You're twenty-four aren't you?"

Zuko frowned and Momo laughed again. "This isn't my only job you know. Do you know of the lawyer Men-cheng?"

"Yes…" Zuko answered slowly, afraid of where this was going.

Momo bowed. "At your service."

"…"

"Zuko?" Katara poked her boss.

"Sorry." Was the hoarse reply. "I thought my heart stopped."

Once again, Momo was laughing.

_I swear, _Zuko thought. _I swear he was only eighteen._

Katara looked at her watch. "Aiya! We'd better get going to the park. Thanks for everything Momo."

"No problem. Later."

As they walked away Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "I'm amazed."

"At what? Momo's age or the ice cream?"

"Both!" he cried. "It takes a lot to shock me and this is icing on the cake."

"You really need to get out more. That shouldn't stun you that much. I will make it my personal job to show you the world!"

"The world, huh?"

"Yes, Director." Katara spread her arms wide. "The world of a commoner!"

* * *

A few hours later Zuko was asking his uncle to make him green tea.

"Since when did you drink green tea?"

Zuko drummed his fingers on the table. "Since now, I guess."

Iroh smiled. "I see… Zuko… why is there tanbark all over the carpet?"

"Uncle, you're very oblivious. You, eh… probably just dragged it in without your notice."

_Actually nephew, I see more than a regular old man, and from what I know, the image of you and Miss Katara at the park is a prelude to love. _

**A/N: Shaoran is a name meaning "little dragon" in Chinese. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEYYY! So I wanted to focus this chapter a little bit on Zuko's family and how close they are in this fic. AND... I also wanted you all to see how rumors have wings! They fly fast and anyone who's willing to believe will believe!**

Boyfriend

_Hey, hey, you, you, she wants to be your girlfriend!_

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"

"Who do you think he is?"

"AH! That's Zuko! He's the number one bachelor in this region!"

"What's he doing here?!"

Toph froze in the middle of packing her books and pivoted on her foot to look at the group of women huddled around the northwest window peering out at the ground below. She stomped her way over there and shoved them all aside to get a good look herself.

"Wow, he's still picking her up?" Toph asked herself.

"Who?!" A desperate brunette hissed. "Who is he picking up?"

Toph opened her mouth and then closed it. She toyed with the idea of putting Zuko and Katara into a provocative situation. A feral smile graced her lips.

_This'll be fun. _

"Do you guys know Katara from the Med. Course? Yeah, that's her boyfriend."

* * *

"You're Zuko, right?" a small voice asked the director of Sozin. Zuko blinked, his eyes searching for the source of the question. A tough looking little girl stood before him, sharp grey eyes scrutinizing him.

"Yeah."

The little girl grinned. "The name's Toph. I'm a friend of Katara's. It's nice to finally meet you. You probably don't know me."

"I've heard of you." Zuko said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm glad she mentioned me, because she mentions you quite a lot."

A look of shock flittered across Zuko's face before disappearing as soon as it came. "I see. What exactly does she say?"

Toph twirled around. "Not much, really. Just a couple of curses directed at you and how she thinks you have dual personalities."

"Dual personalities?"

"Yup. Is she wrong?"

Zuko grumbled softly, "Not completely."

Toph leaned against Zuko's car beside him. "So what do you think of Katara?"

"She's nice. Loud sometimes and annoying but she's good at what she does. She's ambitious and intelligent."

"Anything else…?"

"Not really."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Zuko didn't answer.

"Hellooooo?! Did you not hear my question?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"You really are an ass."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, and even if she hadn't I would've found out anyhow."

Their light bickering was interrupted when a rush of students from the medical building came pouring out of the glass double doors. Zuko straightened up slightly to look for Katara. "There she is." Toph pointed. "With Haru flagging her as usual. Poor guy doesn't know get it."

"What does that mean?"

Toph drawled, "She's being harassed again. Why don't we go help her out?"

"How are w supposed to do th-…"

"KATARA!" Toph screamed. "LOOK WHO'S HERE!" she pushed Zuko roughly towards Katara and Haru and everyone in the vicinity turned to watch him – the girls swooned and the boys scoffed.

The young business tycoon stumbled slightly before fixing himself. He threw a glare at Toph over his shoulder and the law student shrugged innocently, whispering a soft, "Help her out." 

Zuko cleared his throat and with the dignity and pride of Sozin he walked smoothly to Katara. His fingers brushed across the small of her back before he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you ready to go?" his husky voice rang clear.

Katara smiled, smothering her horror and surprise. "Yes."

But before the happy couple could turn away Haru threw his hand out. "I'm Haru, Katara's friend."

Zuko smiled patiently. He gripped Haru's hand. "I'm Zuko, Katara's boyfriend."

Squeals of disbelief and jealousy rang throughout the entire female population and Haru's face held an expression of devastation. "It's nice to meet you." He squeaked.

Zuko continued to smile. "I wish we could talk more, Haru, but I need to get Katara home." He gently tugged her toward him. They turned away from Haru and walked back towards the car where Toph waited for them a look of vivid tiumph on her face.

Instantly Katara knew she had put Zuko up to this.

"I'm going to kill you." She hissed.

"No way." Zuko hummed, opening the passenger door for Katara. "I have dibs on her."

"As if." Toph swatted the air mindlessly. "You both could try but I can take you both down."

She wiggled her fingers in farewell as the car pulled away and instantly Toph was surrounded by females. "Was that really Katara's boyfriend?"

"He said it himself didn't he?" Toph smirked.

"How did they meet?"

Toph laughed. God, this was hilarious. "Well! It was sooooo romantic actually. It was on a sunny day last spring…"

* * *

Katara was embarrassed. "I'm sorry she put you up to that."

"Yeah, I am too. But she did it to help you out. I don't think Haru will bother you anymore."

"I hope." Katara sighed.

"Toph is interesting." Zuko tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "She seems tough. She kind of scares me."

Katara laughed. "She's really not so bad once you really know her. The only thing that'll probably drive you insane about her is that she pretty much knows everything."

"I feel bad for whoever ends up with her." Zuko joked.

"Momo actually keeps up pretty well."

Zuko stomped on the gas pedal. "_Momo_? As in Men-cheng Momo?"

"Your causing traffic, boss."

"_Momo_?"

_Honk!_

"Zuko!" Katara giggled. "I'll only tell you if you drive."

* * *

Beautiful, soothing, peaceful, music trilled throughout the bedroom, until Azula yanked the radio out of its socket and threw it against the wall.

"Azula!" a shaky voice chastised, a small hint of laughter evident under the scolding tone.

The covers were ripped away from Azula's hands and she whimpered. "Good morning mama."

Ursa smiled. "Good morning, Shaoran. Your father and I are so glad to be back."

"Hn." Azula smiled. "I'm glad you're back. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Not right now, you may not." Ursa sing-songed. "It's time for you to rise and shine."

The woman in bed rolled over away from the older woman still holding the covers hostage. "Why can't I sleep?"

"Because that radio you threw nearly chucked me in the head, darling. And for that, your punishment is early rising." Ursa laughed. "Besides, your father and I miss you and we wish to have breakfast with our Shaoran."

"You've only be gone for three days."

"Three days is three years in a parent's eyes. Up! Up! Zuko arrived from his apartment half an hour ago. He's already down there."

"Of course Zuko's already down there. The idiot doesn't sleep."

"Azula!" Ursa laughed again. The Sozin princess sniggered, "Alright, Mama. I'm getting up."

"Dad… what are you doing?"

Ozai leaned a little closer to his son. "There's something different about you."

Zuko blinked. "You're wearing your glasses, dad. My face is probably the size of the full moon. Of course there's something different about me."

"Not that, boy!" Ozai chuckled. "Something else."

Zuko fidgeted. Ozai slapped his son's shoulder lightly. "Stop moving!" he commanded. Zuko froze. Ozai "hmm"-ed and "aah"-ed for a good five minutes. "I have it!" The president of Sozin cried joyously.

"Have what?" a tinkling voice asked. Zuko smiled at his mother. Ursa returned it.

"Ursa, my love," Ozai said grinning, "Our little boy is no longer a virgin."

Zuko knocked over his glass of orange juice and Azula, who had walked in just in time to hear the insane declaration rammed her knee into the corner of the table and tripped. Ursa blanched. "He's not?"

"He's not?" Azula echoed.

"I'm not?" Zuko's eyes were huge.

"Well, I'm not sure dear boy, this is only a hunch. The only one who could possibly know for sure is you and the lucky lady. Or man," Ozai murmured. "If you, you know, swing that way."

Azula guffawed from her spot on the floor. "It was probably the Tech guy!"

Zuko kicked his sister. "Shut up!"

"Zuko, honey, you're face is turning bright red. Was it the Tech guy?" Ursa asked gently. Azula laughed even harder and Ozai leaned in eagerly.

"No!" Zuko shouted. "I have never had sex! Not yet! And I am not gay! There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just not it!"

"Holy crap!" Azula was crying.

Ozai looked at his son worriedly. "Zuko… do you want to be a monk?"

Zuko buried his face in his hands. _Why me? Why this family?_

* * *

Breakfast was done and Zuko and Azula were on their way to work and she still found it funny.

Zuko growled, "It is not funny."

"That's such a thing for Papa to do – lay out your lack of a sex life for everyone to see."

Zuko mumbled incoherently. Azula poked her brother's arm. "You know you want to smile. It'd been ages since the last time we all had breakfast together."

The corner of his lips lifted upwards slightly.

* * *

Ozai looked at the tabloid in his hand. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. He closed the tabloid and then reopened it. No matter what he did, the headline on the tabloid remained the same.

**SORRY LADIES, BUT THE SOZIN BACHELOR IS A BACHELOR NO LONGER!**

Ozai stared at the picture that accompanied the headline. He shook the tabloid in his hand. When he stopped, everything was still the same.

"Well at least I know he's not gay." Ozai muttered. He raised his voice, "Ursa! I think our Zuko is hiding something from us!"

Ursa glided into her husband's study and took the tabloid that he handed her. She gasped.

"Ozai… that's Kaiya and Hakoda's daughter!"

"I know." Ozai's phone rang. "Speaking of Hakoda…"

"Hello, old friend!"

Ursa watched her husband. Kaiya had been an old friend of hers. She had been the one to make Ursa's wedding dress.

"Oh ho ho!" Ozai squawked. "Excellent! Yes. Yes. I'll pay for the reception and catering. Mhmm…"

_Reception and catering…? _Ursa's eyes widened. "Ozai! You are not planning our son's wedding!" She lunged for her the phone in her husband's hand. "That's my job!"

* * *

Katara stared at the tabloid glaring at her from the newspaper stand.

"Shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is: I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to Conterra-san, marbles-chan, blonde-gal, and AvatarAiris. The other chapters follwing this will be dedicated to my other faithful and kind reviewers. All of you keep me going. Thank you for your endless support. **

* * *

Completely Uncalled For

_Marriage isn't a pre-nuptial agreement. It's a mutual suicide pact._

* * *

Thousands upon thousands of thoughts raced through Katara's mind as she gripped the blasphemous tabloid in her shaking hands. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes flickered back and forth as she skimmed the article.

What was this thing talking about?

_Lover's gaze… The director of Sozin was seen brushing a kiss on the young woman's forehead… _

Who was the insanely delusional psychopath writing this crap? Katara flipped the page and her eyes bugged out. There were pictures of her family – her mother, her brother, her father, even her cousins who she hadn't seen in three years. Like it wasn't bad enough that the picture of her was the front page.

There was even a small column talking about the goldfish she had when she was ten.

_WTF, man!_

"No." she moaned, shaking her head in denial. "Please, please, no."

"That's her!" a voice chirped.

Katara looked to her right. People with cameras and notepads were staring at her; predatorily smiling. Her breath hitched.

_Paparazzi. _

Throwing three dollars into the vendor's face she inched her left foot forward, breaking out into a run.

* * *

"Gossip's a bitch. I think it's worse than revenge. Don't you think, Zuko?"

"Don't talk to me."

Jun wrinkled her nose. "You're obviously frustrated. Open up to me Zuko. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child! I am not a child!"

"You throw tantrums like one." Jun reprimanded. "You tried to kill the mailman."

"Because he was delivering that false garbage!"

"That's sort of his job."

Zuko growled. "This is all your fault." He glared at his sister who was sitting on his couch, reading the article. "What ever do you mean?" Azula asked laughing as she read about Katara's goldfish.

"I have no idea!" Zuko admitted. "It's just easier to blame you for everything. You probably hired someone to write these lies."

"Not all lies." Azula tittered. "And I didn't hire someone nor did I write them myself."

"I am not in love with my secretary." The denial was somewhat half-hearted. Jun took note of it.

Jun whistled. "Isn't it odd, though, how it never mentions that Katara is your secretary? It just talks about her past and stuff. I didn't know that Katara was the daughter of the famous fashion designer Kaiya. It's too bad she passed away – my mother loved her designs. I was quite fond of them too even if I was too young to fully appreciate them."

Zuko and Azula exchanged shocked glances. The name sounded so familiar.

"Kaiya?" Azula asked.

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Turn the page, there's a picture of her. She's the woman standing next to Sokka. He's like sixteen in the picture so he might look slightly different."

Azula gasped. "Zuko! That's an old friend of mama's!"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but paused as his phone vibrated. He glanced at the screen. _Katara. _He opened the text.

**Help me! Paparazzi following me. They're outside building. Can't open side door – climbing the fire escape to the roof. Meet me there.**

He grit his teeth. "I need to go take care of something." He stood up and walked out the door leaving a still shocked Azula and a curious Jun behind. The professional therapist eyed Zuko's phone wearily. "I wonder…"

* * *

The walk out of his unit was painstakingly embarrassing. It reminded him of the "walks of shame" he had seen in college. Every pair of eyes was on him and it didn't help that he could make out the faint whispers. The women looked disappointed and the men looked envious. But he treaded on.

He reached the roof in a matter of minutes and was greeted with the sight of Katara doubled over and panting, her hair disheveled and her bag hanging off her shoulder like an amputated appendage.

Her legs were shaking and her breaths were becoming more and more labored. "A-Asthma." She gasped.

He rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Where's your inhaler?!"

"Side pocket of bag."

His right hand searched for the object while his left arm kept her standing. He pressed her flush against him and she gingerly leaned her head against his shoulders. "Here." He handed her the inhaler and she sucked, gasping in relief. She was still shaking so he held her steady.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was weak. "I haven't done a lot of physical exercise for awhile so this is the result."

"You should've called me sooner. I would've picked you up."

"Well I didn't know an article concerning us would be in a magazine."

"Touché." He stepped away from her slightly. Her eyes were watery and she was pale. "Can you walk? You're still shaking."

She nodded.

She took a step. Wrong move. A shock of pain rippled from her ankle and up her leg.

"Eep!" Katara was steadied once again by Zuko's arm around her waist. "You can't walk." His tone was one of contemplation. "I think I sprained my ankle." She murmured sheepishly. "Ah!" she cried when her feet left the ground.

"NO! Put me down. People are going to talk if they see-…"

"They're only rumors. They'll die down eventually."

"But Zuko-…!"

Katara's voice faded as the couple disappeared.

"Did you get it?" a voice asked over the phone.

Ty Lee grinned, flipping through the pictures on her digital camera. "Of course I did. Thanks for clueing me in on their whereabouts."

The voice on the other line laughed. "My pleasure."

* * *

Tabloids were bad enough, but a PRESS CONFERENCE?!

"_President Ozai, how do you feel about your son's relationship with the daughter of Hakoda – a renowned movie director and President of Koi Entertainment?"_

_Ozai smiled. "Hakoda and I have been good friends for a long time; his deceased wife was friends with my own wife. Although we never formally introduced our kids to each other, it's both shell shocking and pleasing to know they met anyway. Ursa thinks its fate and quite frankly, so do I. I'm incredibly proud with my son's decision. Katara's a wonderful girl."_

Zuko and Katara watched the television in terror.

"_What is your opinion Mr. Hakoda? From my understanding you were overseas filming a scene for the new movie you're directing."_

_Hakoda slapped Ozai on the back and grinned. "I _was_ overseas. When I got back I didn't hear anything from Katara or from her brother Sokka. The only thing I did know was that Katara had gotten a new job, but I knew something was going on when she didn't come down to the lake house one weekend. She was probably spending that time with Zuko."_

"He was drunk!" Katara screamed at the TV. "I had to make sure he wouldn't die! He was totally binge drinking!"

Zuko ignored her.

_Hakoda continued, "Like Ozai, I too am beyond thrilled with this development. And I'm more than sure that Kaiya would be ecstatic about this as well. If there's anyone who has the ability to take care of my girl, it's Ozai's son."_

"She doesn't need me." Zuko said. "She can take of herself. I've seen it."

"Damn straight!" Katara agreed her eyes not leaving the screen.

"_Are you aware of their plans for the future?"_

"_We still haven't had the chance to talk to them about that, but we're almost positive marriage is in the picture-…"_

"Suicide!" Katara shouted.

"…_and that makes us very happy. In fact, Ursa is looking for caterers, so if anyone wants business-…" Ozai winked. "you want us."_

"CATERERS?! WEDDING?!" Zuko was getting ready to explode. "She's my secretary! SECRETARY!"

"I thought this would die down." Katara screamed.

"It would've, if this press conference didn't happen."

"Well I guess we can thank your father for that one. I don't think we can get married Zuko, because it looks like I'll be jailed for homicide."

"What makes you think my father set this up? Your dad was just as capable."

"_President Ozai, thank you for calling this press conference."_

Katara shot Zuko an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Ok." Zuko gave up. "I'll help you bury him – just as long as we torture before the actual kill."

"Deal."

* * *

"They're only fueling the fire, staying in the personal office like that."

Azula shrugged. "You can tell that a bunch of these office perverts have their minds in the gutter. THEY'RE DISCUSSING TABLE CLOTH COLORS FOR THE RECEPTION!" she yelled. "PERRYWINKLE BLUE OR SERIAL KILLER RED."

People jumped in surprise and began whispering again.

Jun choked, "Azula, you're practically giving them more to talk about."

"Well, **Zuko and Katara Discuss Colors for Wedding** is a better headline then: **Zuko and Katara Find Other Uses for Private Office** don't you think?"

* * *

"So what do we do, aside from conspiring to murder your father?"

"Like you said," Zuko paced around the room. "The whole she-bang has been set loose so we only have a few options. Denying it won't do any good – the people won't believe it. We could try ignoring it. If we don't give the people the reaction they want then they'll let it go."

"Think it'll work?"

"Most likely."

"Well then let's try it."

* * *

"Director Zuko, is it true that you and Miss Katara had gotten into a spat?"

Zuko brushed by the reporter without a word. More flocked him.

"Why is it that we no longer see you in public together?"

"Are your parents aware of the argument?"

"Is there a third party?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. He wasn't a very patient person, which was true. But he did know how to keep up an image. But then again, there was only so much a guy could take.

"I've heard from my sources that the President of Freedom Fighters Inc. has expressed an interest in Miss Katara. Is that the cause of the rift between you and your lady? How do you feel, losing another love to a rival who was once your friend?"

He froze.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked his voice icy. A ripple of rage shivered down his spine.

The reporter smirked smugly. She repeated the question.

Zuko locked his jaw. A bitter taste tainted his mouth and he shut his eyes. Breathing became a difficult task and he worked hard to control his temper. "I have no comment." He said between clenched teeth.

He began to walk away again, but the reporter, knowing she was onto something, asked another question: "Does it anger you to know that your women always seem to prefer President Jet over you?"

Zuko's body was rigid. He was hardly breathing. The crowd had grown quiet.

"This happened before did it not? Lady Mai also left you for President Jet. Do you have relationship problems-…"

All the oxygen left Zuko's lungs in a vicious exhale. He twisted around violently to glare at the woman who taunted him, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. She crossed the line. "How dare you." His voice was sinister and dark. "How dare you bring that up, I could sue you for all your worth you-…"

A gentle touch interrupted his rampage. A familiar, feminine voice, echoed in his ears. "Zuko and I aren't fighting." He closed his eyes at the lulling sound of it. "We've been very busy lately to go out and about; the business is time occupying – besides, I'm with him every day. I'm his secretary." A collective gasp rippled through the reporters. Katara continued, "There is no need to bring President Jet into the picture, my love and loyalty belongs only to Zuko. There isn't a need to bring Lady Mai into this either. Her relationship with Zuko is over; he's my fiancée now." Katara's voice remained pleasant but there was hidden conviction in her words.

"Please don't ever ask those types of questions ever again." Her blue eyes bore into the reporter's hazel ones. "Let's not forget that Sozin Corp. and Koi Entertainment have control over most of your jobs."

The reporter nodded meakly. "My apologies."

"Not accepted." A cold voice hissed.

Azula stepped up to stand on the other side of Zuko. Her usually playful amber eyes were hard and merciless. "Clear out – all of you." The paparazzi began to scamper away. "You!" Azula growled, pointing to the insolent woman who had put Zuko in the hot seat.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

Azula ripped the special reporter's ID from the woman's neck. "Look for another job." She purred throwing the ID on the ground and stomping on it.

The woman let out a whimper before scurrying away.

Katara bent down to pick up her bag, which she had put down prior to speaking, when Zuko's hands reached out for it first. His shaking hands knocked it over and Katara's belonglings spilled out. Without saying anything he kneeled to pick them up.

Katara's eyes softened. She kneeled beside him. "Zuko…" she saw the thin trails of wetness that trailed down his cheeks from his eyes. Ignoring her bag and spilled items she enveloped the man in a hug. "Oh Zuko…" she whispered.

Azula laid a hand on her brother's shoulder.

He was not ashamed. He was not afraid. He was tired and upset. Why couldn't the world let him live in peace? Why did the Gods want him to be miserable?

For the first time in a long time, Zuko allowed himself to weep.

"Katara," he gasped in between soundless broken sobs. Her arms tightened around him. "Why won't they leave me alone?"

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. She saw them - heard them - harrassing him and all she could think about was saving him. She didn't care if she had to lie to do so. He would do the same for her.

All she knew was that he was breaking.

And all she could do was hope that her arms and the warmth of her heart would keep him together.


	10. Chapter 10

One Step at a Time

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or_

_**falling in love**_

* * *

The office was hushed, the only sound being soft voices conducting business on the phone, printers printing, phones ringing, fingers typing across keyboards, and the elevator doors sliding open and close.

No one dared mention the article that had come out in the tabloids that morning for fear they would lose their job or worse – receive a verbal lashing from a vengeful Azula.

Katara tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She rose from her seat behind her desk and dusted off her skirt and blouse, preparing to greet the board members who were coming to discuss the contract that had just been sealed with Omashu.

The elevator doors slid open.

She smiled radiantly, "We were expecting you. If you please, follow me."

"Director, the board members are here, just as you asked."

Zuko was perched on his desk, flipping aimlessly through a file of past business deals with Omashu that Katara had prepared for him.

He dipped his head in greeting. "Good morning, gentlemen. Please, take a seat. My sister and uncle will be joining us in just a few moments. Katara, could you get us tea please."

"Yes, of course."

Katara came back a few minutes later, a tray of cups and tea with her. Pulling herself to the side she poured each cup of tea as quietly as possible, discreetly listening to the topics being discussed.

Katara gracefully walked around the table setting cups of tea down in front of each individual person when one man held her hand. "How odd," the man mused. "You don't seem to be Zuko's type at all."

Katara's heart thumped unsteadily. This wasn't the time for something like that to be brought up!

From the corner of her eye she could see Azula and Iroh glare at the man. Katara forced herself to smile. "Excuse me sir, but perhaps we should stick to the topic at hand."

"Well, my dear, this is the topic at hand."

"This is hardly the time to put the success of Sozin behind us," Iroh's hoarse voice spoke. "Let's not degrade out work area with news that does not concern us."

"I don't think father would be thrilled to hear about your behavior." Azula added, smiling sweetly. The man hastily let go of Katara's hand.

Sending a fleeting glance of thanks in Azula and Iroh's direction Katara turned to go when a voice stopped her mid step. "Don't leave."

She turned back around, surprise etched not only on her face, but on everybody else's.

"She's my right hand," Zuko explained swiftly. "And she'll be running this business along with me one day. She needs to know these things. It's good for her to be here, her opinion matters. There aren't any objections, are there?"

A number of 'No's were stuttered.

"Good." Zuko motioned for Katara to come to him and she stood to the right of his chair – between him and Azula. "Let's begin."

* * *

Katara didn't need protecting. She could protect herself just fine.

But ever since the rumors started; ever since everything had been blown out of proportion, she wasn't at all focused on protecting herself. She was completely focused on making sure that Zuko would not be on the receiving end of some idiot's greed to gossip.

Other people protected her.

Like Toph, for example, who was always there to walk her to class and send death glares at anyone who remotely even _thought _of asking Katara about her personal life.

Even Haru was by her side during class itself, keeping people away.

But the nosy people didn't annoy her. Not really. She didn't really think anything of it when they were able to ask her questions or pester her – all she did was ignore them. They only got on her nerves when they started bringing Zuko up; when they started talking smack about the past they knew nothing about.

That's when she'd want to rip their heads off.

And those feelings confused Katara.

She'd never really felt this protective of anyone before. Her concern for her brother differed greatly for her concern for Zuko. She didn't understand it. She couldn't find the right words to describe it.

What stumped her even more was Sokka's reaction to the whole thing.

"_So, Zuko, huh?"_

_Katara blinked. After the incident with the reporter she and Zuko had decided that it'd be safer – for the time being – to actually pretend that they were engaged. They could work out the other details later. Azula, Iroh, Toph, and Jun would be helping them keep the façade. As much as Katara wanted to let her brother in on the secret, the man could not keep his mouth shut for anything. _

"_Yeah. Zuko."_

_Sokka sighed. "My baby sister… well, I'd rather it be him then… some other dude. He'll make you happy, Kat. I know it."_

What the hell was that?! Where was the yelling, the defiance, the overprotective brother episode he had almost all the time a man was in her life?

His reaction basically told her that he was fine with Zuko being her other half. How was that even possible?

Katara grumbled. She was so confused it was frustrating her. All of this just came out of nowhere. It was true, she was beginning to warm up to Zuko, he was kind even though he had somewhat of a tough time expressing it and he was very much human. Katara had changed her opinion of him completely: the man she had once thought a walking icebox was actually a timid boy afraid of getting hurt. Zuko possessed the spirit and heart of a tiger: strong and compassionate.

She smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Katara jumped in her seat and gasped.

"Sorry," Zuko smiled wearily. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no! You didn't. I was just zoning out. More importantly, are _you_ alright?"

Zuko chuckled, walking to the window that took up the entire wall behind his desk. He always believed that everything was prettier shadowed in moonlight rather than bathed in the sun's light rays. The city lights clashed with mother moon's silver blanket but in a warped way the two different lights morphed and became beautiful.

"I want to say yes, but I've been lying to myself so much I don't think I can take it anymore." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I never told you about Jet or Mai. Maybe it's about time I let myself talk about it."

"Zuko, you don't have to. It's okay if I don't know."

"I want to tell you." He smiled shakily at her reflection in the window. "You'll let me, won't you?"

She nodded.

And so the story began.

* * *

Azula was in her own private office, bent over her desk as she frantically worked on something.

"What are you doing, my niece?"

Azula popped up. "Uncle Iroh!" she laughed listlessly. "I'm… sitting… here…?"

Iroh furrowed his brow. "Why are the shutters closed? And why do you have candles lit on your desk? And what-…" he paused, his eyes widening. "Azula, are those voodoo dolls?"

She sputtered, "Of course not! Uncle Iroh these are… erm…"

"Voodoo dolls."

"No they're not!" Azula huffed indignantly. "They're action figures." she finished pathetically.

"So who are they of?"

"Jet and that stupid reporter woman."

Iroh chuckled softly, "Why _action figures_ of all things Azula?"

The Sozin princess replied with as much dignity as she could muster, "The supplies for voodoo - I mean, _action figures_ are easier to buy on Ebay."

"I see." Iroh smiled. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"What?" Azula asked quizzically.

"Are you setting them on fire?!"

"Well, duh, Uncle. That's why these _action figures_ are made of wax. Look, they're melting."

Iroh guffawed, "Oh, my niece."

* * *

Jet squirmed in his seat.

"Jeeeeeet, are you alright?"

He nodded at the woman beside him. "I'm just a little warm." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Is the heater on?"

* * *

She sat perched on a chair, the ceiling high window open. The night breeze caressed her bare shoulders and ruffled her white nightgown and long black hair. She was completely still.

"Lady Mai, President Jet just called. He said he was working overtime again and that you should eat dinner without him."

Mai still didn't move.

"Lady Mai…" the servant girl shifted uneasily.

"I'm not hungry."

"B-but there's so much food and… oh forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to speak back it's just that-…"

"Go and bring some of the food home, Yigao. You're right. It'd be so wasteful otherwise." Mai smiled.

Yigao nodded. "Thank you Lady Mai."

The doubled doors shut close and Mai moved to close the window. Her stomach cramped in a hunger pang.

She didn't like to eat alone. So she never ate when Jet was gone. The problem with that, was that he was gone more often nowadays.

And she knew he wasn't working overtime.

**A/N: OMG! Finally! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. School just started and I had to live out my first week before I could do ANYTHING Zutara related. Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. You're all really awesome! Read and Review **


	11. Chapter 11

Hide and Seek

_You're not looking for it. _

_But it finds you._

_It seeks you out and it corners you._

_BAM!_

_**Love is a sneaky little thing.**_

* * *

Zuko exhaled.

"Mai was Azula's best friend, along with another girl, Ty Lee. The three of them were inseparable and I saw a lot of them. Mai was the quiet cynical girl that had a pretty face, and I found that I could relate to her more than Ty Lee. Sometimes, she understood me better that Azula.

"It didn't take me long to figure out why I felt so comfortable around her. I asked her out and we began dating. She was my high school sweetheart and our relationship carried through college and into the real world. I was happy with her at my side. She completed me and finally I knew I wanted her with me for eternity. So I asked for her hand in marriage.

"She said yes." Zuko smiled sourly. "And then Jet came along. At the time Azula still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take part in the business. She was still "soul searching" as they call it, so Jet became my partner. I trusted him. He became one of my closest friends, I considered him my brother. But he was doing more than handling the finances of the company.

"He was sleeping with Mai behind my back. They had plans to rob me off the company and then elope. They succeeded. I woke up one morning and my company was bankrupt and Mai was gone." Zuko was shaking. "I brought shame to my family but even today they still don't blame me for it. The board members hate my guts because they think I'm an unfit leader, and I am. The only reason I'm still at this position is because my father is the President – otherwise, I'd already be fired."

Katara took s step towards Zuko.

"She said she loved me. But she lied. She didn't love _me_, she loved my money. I fell for all of her lies; I'm a fool."

"No you're not." Katara's eyes were gentle as she gazed at Zuko's reflection. "Love is a double-edged sword. It can be both beautiful and painful. Everyone is entitled to make mistakes, but I don't think you made any. She was the one that made the mistake – she chose Jet over you. You did nothing wrong. All you did was love her and if she was too greedy to see that, then she's the one at fault. I bet that right now she isn't as happy as she could be. If she had made the right decision, she would be here."

Katara boldly wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "She would be the one hugging you; not me."

Katara's heart was jumping in her chest and she wondered if Zuko could feel it.

He loosened her arms a little so he could turn around and look her in the eye. "I rather like it that you're the one here and not her."

His breath fanned her face and his golden eyes darkened to an ochre hue. Katara could hear the blood pounding in her ears and her breath hitched when his nose rubbed against her cheek. She closed her eyes. 

"Zuko…" she felt his lips caress the corner of her mouth and her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asked huskily.

"Yes."

And then her phone rang.

Snapping out of their stupor Zuko and Katara jumped back from each other. Realizing what it was that called for her attention Katara began searching through her bag for the blasted technological device.

Zuko's heart was in overdrive.

"H-Hello?"

"_Sugar Queen! Where the hell are you?"_

"What in the...? I'm at work."

"_Well hurry up and get your ass over here already! It's the festival remember? The one we've been going two since we could walk on our own two feet? Momo and I are waiting for you. Bring Sparky along too, he'll like this."_

"But-…"

The dial tone echoed in Katara's ear.

"Who was it?" Zuko asked. Katara couldn't bring herself to look at him. "It was Toph. There's a festival taking place a few blocks from here. She and I have been attending since we were toddlers. She wanted to know if you wanted to come but if you don't I understand."

"It sounds like fun."

Her head snapped up. "R-Really?"

He smiled - a breathtaking and genuine smile. "With you it should be." His eyes were still a little dark and his expression sobered slightly. He kissed her forehead.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was a sight to behold.

It really was.

There was food_ everywhere_, there was music _everywhere_, there were gold and red banners _everywhere_ and there were people _everywhere_.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Katara half-yelled. He nodded mutely. She grinned. "Let me show you how us commoners celebrate!" taking him by the hand, Katara ran through the crowd.

* * *

Half an hour later into the festivities Katara and Zuko had met up with Momo and Toph (the two of them making an incredibly cute couple, though Zuko would never admit it) and the group decided that it'd be the best time to eat.

"We'll get the food." Katara volunteered. She tugged at Zuko's sleeve. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Zuko chuckled.

Katara bought _everything_.

She bought cakes, skewers, soup, dim sum, more cake, candy, and ice cream. She even bought _ice cream! _

You had no idea how hard it was for Zuko and Katara to carry all that food and remain standing.

"The ice cream's melting!" she cried, watching in horror was beads of liquid began to roll off the strawberry cream concoction. Zuko moved himself a little closer to her. "Stand still." He ordered her. She stopped walking and he did too. Zuko leaned towards Katara's hand (which was holding the ice cream) and licked the side of the cone, preventing the spill from reaching Katara's fingers.

"There." He said. "No worries. Let's just walk a little faster."

* * *

"Traitors!" Momo gasped, pointing at the offending ice cream cone Katara was holding. "You bought someone else's ice cream?!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're not selling any Momo. Besides, we always buy from you."

Momo 'hmph'-ed and Toph elbowed him. "Stop being a baby and eat."

Zuko looked at the food on the table restlessly. He wasn't a big eater.

"You are going to eat, aren't you?" Katara asked. "You'll make me sad if you don't." Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "Where should I start?" he asked. He didn't want to disappoint her. Katara grinned, "Cake!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Cake first?"

"Katara always eats backwards." Toph explained. "It's her defect."

"But I don't like sweets." Zuko argued. "You said that about the ice cream, remember?" Katara pointed out, sinking her fork into the cake and cutting off a piece. "Just try this. I promise it's almost as good as Momo's ice cream."

She held the fork in front of Zuko's mouth. "Open." She coaxed. He obeyed her. Katara fed him the cake and he chewed thoughtfully.

"Not bad." Zuko consented.

"Now the sweet noodles." Katara declared twirling the noodles around her chopsticks. She raised them up to Zuko's mouth and he opened, once again allowing her to feed him. His face scrunched up. "Too sweet!" he said around the noodles. Zuko forced himself to swallow.

Katara giggled.

"You thought that was funny?"

Katara laughed harder.

Zuko frowned. Snatching the chopsticks away from her he plucked a spicy dumpling out of the batch and gently, but firmly, shoved it into Katara's mouth.

She chewed.

"Ew! It's spicy! I hate spicy!"

Zuko laughed. Katara followed suit. The sound was harmonious – bass and soprano.

"Here." Zuko lifted a skewer up. "Try this one." He held it for her as she took a bite. "Squid." She chewed. "Pretty good. Taste it."

He bit where she had bitten. "So-so. I say my mom makes it better."

Katara laughed again.

* * *

On the other side of the table, Toph and Momo watched in fascination and disgust. "Wow." Momo muttered. "That's some lovey-dovey shit right there."

Toph blinked multiple times and then smirked. "That's cute."

Momo hummed in agreement. "But anyway," he turned back to look at Toph. "Let's not concentrate on them. I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you."

Toph blushed. "God, you're such a freaking sap."

Momo kissed her on the cheek. "That's why you chose me."

* * *

"The fireworks are about to start."

An hour had passed since they had eaten and now Zuko and Katara were standing near the fountain where the fireworks could be seen easily. Momo and Toph were on the other side of the block where the bridge was.

"Five seconds!" Katara cried excitedly.

_Five!_

Zuko gazed at the woman beside him.

_Four!_

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

_Three!_

"Sure, Zuko. What's up?"

_Two!_

"Can I kiss you?"

_One!_

And just as gold and red light filled the sky, Zuko pressed his lips to Katara's.

* * *

Momo took a deep breath.

_Five!_

"Toph…" he whispered.

_Four!_

She looked at him. "Momo?"

_Three!_

He kissed her softly.

_Two!_

"I love you so much." He breathed.

_One!_

"Will you marry me, Toph Bei Fong?"

And then gold and red light exploded in the sky, muffling a young woman's scream of "Holy fuck are you serious?!"

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOOOOT! I just had to get another chapter up here before the school week started. Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Underneath the Underneath

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head…_

* * *

Driving home, the numbers on the dashboard glowed 2:30 am.

Jet shook his head wildly to get the brown locks of his hair out of his face. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and whispered the lyrics under his breath.

He smelled like alcohol, cigarettes, and women.

_Mai will be sleeping anyway. _Jet made a sharp right turn. _I'll just shower and throw these clothes into the wash. She won't notice._

Too lost in his thoughts, Jet failed to see the soft light that glowed from the window of his and his wife's room.

* * *

When she was a little girl, her mother had spoiled her very little.

"_Your father is a man of great reputation. You must not disgrace our family."_

So she would only speak when spoken to, she allowed herself to be punished without complaint, she tried more than her best in everything that her parents wanted her to succeed in, and she would never, ever, ask for anything.

But when her mother _did _spoil her, she relished in it. _"There's a beautiful princess in a land far, far away…"_

She hung on every word like it was law and she believed in this princess and her prince, she believed in the beauty of this far land.

But as she got older, she realized that this princess could be her, this prince could be nearby, and perhaps this far, far, away wasn't really that far. She heard other girls voice her thoughts; she heard them tell their friends. But she wasn't like them. She didn't want to share these thoughts – she didn't want to share her escape.

So she scowled and rolled her eyes but deep inside her heart jumped every time she thought of the handsome prince and his love for _her. _

And yet, despite her never wavering devotion to this beautiful story, a dark part of her told her happy endings just don't exist.

_You won't be good enough._

It had said. But she knew it was wrong.

When she fell in love, when she saw _him, _and when he returned her gaze, that little voice faded away. But now it was back again.

It had been back for awhile now.

And this time it was telling her, _You've fallen for the wrong prince – a snake disguised as a man._

And this time around, Mai couldn't help but think that the voice was right.

* * *

"How was work?" her voice was softer than a feather light sigh.

He reacted quickly to hide his surprise and discomfort. _Stay calm._

"Busy." He answered, sitting himself on a chair as far away from her as possible – directly across the room. He slid off his suit jacket and threw it on another chair.

"How about you?"

"It was fine."

She was embroidering something, her lithe fingers dancing across the silk with precision and elegance. Her gold – _No, _Jet corrected himself. _Yellow eyes – _were sharp against the orange candlelight.

"Who was it this time?" the casualness of her tone clashed shamefully with the pungent question.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't look up. "Was it your secretary again? Or was it that new client we met the other day? Yun Yun or something? Or maybe it was your personal favorite, that special girl?"

Jet went numb.

"What are you talking about, Mai?"

The movement of her fingers was no longer elegant; instead they began to look twitchy. "Which mistress did you spend the night with, my dearest husband?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"I hardly believe that it's an accusation when it's true."

"We've had this argument before." Jet hissed between clenched teeth.

"Well," Mai allowed herself to smile hollowly. "We wouldn't have to have this argument continually if you'd just file for divorce."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone but you."

"You're hardly ever home Jet. I spend more time with your pillow."

"Work keeps me busy."

"Till two thirty in the morning? You're obviously unhappy with me."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because if you loved me you'd rush home every night. Instead, you remain at the office." He caught the hint of sarcasm at the word _office_.

"Mai," he threw his hands up. "Can you please stop doing this? I'm busy alright? I'm just busy!"

"Can you please have the dignity to think of a better excuse?" Mai threw back at him. "I'm a grown woman not a little girl. I can tell if my husband is cheating on me or not, if you're going to lie at least do it properly."

"If you'd just be a little more passionate about being my wife!" he snapped. "You're not even good at that."

"There's nothing to be passionate for if you're spouse is off gallivanting with other women!" she yelled, throwing an envelope opener at Jet just as he shut the door behind him. There was a _thunk_ and the knife lodged itself into the mahogany.

A few minutes later and she heard his car start and she collapsed onto the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

* * *

"Yun Yun?" Jet breathed into the phone. "Hey, hun, I'm coming over."

* * *

"Could the two of you at least _attempt _having a normal conversation? One that doesn't involve you accusing him of adultery and one that doesn't involve him accusing you of not loving him?" Ty Lee stirred her cup of ice tea.

"He had no right to use that as argument against me. I married him didn't I?"

"Mai, really," Ty Lee watched her friend with worried eyes. "I don't know what to say to you anymore. I don't even think this can be patched up."

Mai gazed at Ty Lee, the fear in her eyes so evident it made Ty Lee want to take her comment back. "Don't say that." Mai muttered. "It can be fixed."

"You're right." Ty Lee said. "Why don't you start by telling him what the doctor told you."

There was a tense pause.

"You know why I can't do that."

"No, actually, I don't know why."

"Ty Lee," Mai laced her fingers together. "I can't tell him."

"You've been keeping this from him – from everyone – for months, now. _Months_. The only ones who know about this are Tom Tom and me. Mai, I think he deserves to know."

"Later."

"You said that when you were diagnosed with it. It's a miracle you've kept it from him for this long."

_It's a miracle you're still alive._

"I don't want him to know."

Ty Lee felt tears building up at the back of her eyes – half were from frustration, the other half was from sadness. "You think he's going to be ok with it if he just found out when you're in a casket? You and I both know that you need him. Now more than ever."

"I'll be alright."

"Stop this Mai! Stop it!" Ty Lee leaned across the table earnestly. "It's starting again. This sickening battle that you're going to fight. You can't go through it a second time and not have him by your side."

"Chemotherapy isn't that bad." Mai managed a feeble smile.

"Mai!"

"Ty Lee, please. I'd rather him hate me then love me out of pity. Please. Let's just change the subject."

* * *

"Hey, Gramps!" Sokka shouted, walking into the quaint little home.

Pakku looked up from his laptop and smiled at Sokka. "Drop by for a visit?"

"Yeah, and dad wanted me to bring some of this stuff for Gran-Gran." Sokka gently laid the large paper bags onto the kitchen counter. "What are you working on?"

Pakku sighed. "Just looking at a new patient's profile. She's another one with a terminal illness – leukemia. She's young too, poor thing."

Sokka nodded his head. He knew how that felt – it was the same sickness that robbed him of his mother.

"How bad is it?"

Pakku shook his head. "I can't tell you anything more."

"Yeah, that's right." Sokka opened the bags. "I'll just put these away."

Pakku looked back at his laptop, the name of his patient glowing bold.

_**Mai Yu**_

**Age: **23

**Illness:** Leukemia

**Current Treatment:** Chemotherapy

_Estimated lifespan: Three months_

**A/N: Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

What the Celibate Monk Said

_Wisdom is a circle, what you take you must give back._

* * *

The door to his office was (quite literally) thrown off its hinges.

"My apologies, but I need to speak with President Jet. Alone, if you don't mind."

The young woman who was sitting on Jet's desk pouted and slid off. Jet sighed, "I'll meet up with you later." He winked at her. She giggled and walked out of the office, swiveling her hips invitingly.

When the door was shut, Jet gave his attention to the young man before him – a theologian with the face of a thirteen year-old but the mind of an old man.

"Go ahead – I'm ready for it. Preach to me."

"Adultery and lust don't suit you." Aang puffed, walking with a child like grace to the comfy chair. He plopped himself onto it and lifted his feet to rest them on Jet's desk. "Pride does, and anger."

Jet raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't even _in _to seducing half the women you sleep with. They think you're flirting, I know you're a bumbling buffoon. I can see it in the way you look at them Jet…" Aang stretched languidly. "You wish the women you hook up with are Mai. They're there, but you don't see _them_. You see _her_."

"All of this coming from a man who's never had sex." Jet growled, trying to hide his conflicting emotions.

"But has dated." Aang retorted.

"_One_ girl." Jet fired back.

"A girl who is just as stubborn as you are."

Jet narrowed his eyes.

"Got you on that one didn't I?" Aang smiled.

"Aren't there trees that you have to go bless?"

"I'm a religious _scholar _Jet, not an actual monk."

"You pledged celibacy. Anyone who pledges celibacy is a monk to me."

Aang yawned, "I never _pledged _celibacy. I just said that there's nothing wrong with pledging celibacy."

"You say that because you've never had sex. When you have sex, you'll know why celibacy is only for the strong willed."

"Yeah, but think about this: when I have sex, I'd like it to be with the woman I love." Aang's electric blue eyes caught the light. "And if I marry, I'd like it to be a relationship where love is real and that both parties know that."

Jet flinched.

Aang popped out of the chair with speed and ease, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on Jet's desk and biting into it.

"I think whoever is willing to have me should have the best of me. Don't you think Mai deserves the best of you?"

Jet didn't have the dignity to answer.

* * *

Every where she went it caught the sunlight.

Twice already she had been stopped by random women gushing, "It's beautiful! You're so lucky!"

And she was.

"Chai Tea for Toph!"

Toph grinned, dancing to the counter. "Thanks," she said. The guy smiled at her then his eyes flickered down to her hand and a frown graced his features. "All the good ones are taken. Damn, he's a lucky guy."

Toph laughed, "Thank you."

She turned to retreat back to her table when she nearly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-…"

She couldn't finish her apology.

* * *

Aang felt like laughing. At least he _thought _he wanted to laugh. Amusement bubbled in his throat at the irony of it all.

For three years he doesn't talk about it. He rarely thought about it. And today, the _one _day that he mentions it aloud – there she is.

When Jet made fun of him for loving only one woman, he really didn't expect to see that woman again, especially with her wearing an engagement ring; one that he had not given to her himself.

* * *

"Aang."

He forced a smile. "Hey Toph."

Something pulled at her heartstrings.

_Her joy – her moment of happiness - was too good to be true. Something bad always came after something good._

* * *

"You're happy this morning." Azula eyed her brother suspiciously.

"Am I?" Zuko asked, grinning stupidly at her. "How do you know?"

"You're grinning like that one time when we were eight and dad bought you that box of pocky from the convenient store."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose I am." Zuko agreed.

Azula's face contorted in horror. "Zuko you _hate _pocky."

"Do I? Yes. Yes, I suppose I do."

"What the hell?!"

Truly frightened, Azula rose from her seat in front of her brother's desk and darted outside only to be met with an equally happy Katara.

"Good morning, Azula!"

"Good morning?"

The Sozin Princess watched as Katara pranced into Zuko's office and smiled at the said man. "Good morning, director!"

"Good morning, Katara."

Azula felt sick. _Too much happy._

* * *

"Well shit. You won the case, man. Congrats."

Momo grinned smugly at his colleague. "Did you really believe I'd lose, Appa?"

The tall, slightly bulky man shrugged. "I had fifty bucks going on it."

Momo frowned. "Thanks for believing in me, buddy." He took his orange sunglasses off and leaned back in his chair. "You owe me lunch." Appa sighed winsomely. "Where to, lemur boy?"

"Narrow Grounds. The best coffee and sandwich place in town."

"And the most expensive." Appa muttered.

"You're a lawyer. It won't even make a dent in your wallet."

"You're a lawyer too, Momo." Appa rolled his smoky brown eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

"How are you?" he asked.

Toph shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her fingers tightening and loosening around her coffee cup. "I've been great." She whispered. "What about you?"

"Same here. I saw Katara in the tabloids a couple days ago. Tell her congratulations. A wedding is a big celebration." Aang's gaze dropped to Toph's ring finger. "It seems that she's not the only one making big plans."

Toph couldn't look at him. "Yeah."

"Momo's a lucky guy, yeah." It didn't sound sincere.

"Thank y-you." Her voice quivered.

"Look at me Toph." His voice had dropped an octave. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You chose him and not me. No matter."

Her heart ached. "I should go." She got up hastily, her movement so sudden the chair toppled behind her. "Bye Aang."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said in a casual drawl. "You can't run from me."

She turned to look at him – stormy grey eyes colliding with electric blue – "I'm getting married." she stated. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

"It's just an engagement ring, Toph. It doesn't bind you to anything officially. I can still have you; there's a lot of things that I can do to change the fact that you're getting married."

She shook her head. "It was my choice. It was _him_."

He watched her go, the darkness in his heart intensifying.

He was such a hypocrite.

He was no better than Jet.

* * *

"Isn't that Toph?"

Momo lifted his head from his sandwich. He looked in the direction that Appa was pointing and caught the flash of green that seemed to be running down the street. A dragonfly hair clip caught the sunlight.

"It is." Momo said, rising from his seat. "I should go follow her."

Appa did not protest. He watched his friend leave and wondered vaguely why Toph would be running. He looked around to see if he could find anything suspicious.

_Fuck. Now I know why she's running._

A man waved at Appa through the window of a café across the street, a dark smirk playing at his lips.

Cropped black hair. Sharp blue eyes. A childlike demeanor.

Aang was back.

* * *

**A/N: R&R!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mercy Kisses

_Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill._

* * *

Katara sighed.

"Oh, _shut up_, will you?" Azula snapped. "That is the umpteenth time you have done that, you sound like a love sick school girl."

"She _is _a love sick school girl. Look at that, I bet she doesn't even know we're talking about her." Jun mused.

Katara, finally realizing that both her boss's sister and therapist were staring at her, snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, sorry. What happened?"

A vein in Azula's forehead popped and she opened her mouth to scream profanities when the door to the meeting room suddenly burst open and her brother came walking in with their uncle. Almost immediately Katara turned a bright shade of red and Zuko smiled ever so discreetly.

But Azula was a Sozin, and she caught the little details.

"Good God, no." she moaned.

"Niece?" Iroh asked softly, concerned for Azula.

"Coffee!" Azula yelled. "And Tylenol. Lots and lots of Tylenol."

* * *

Jun had tons of patience. She was a therapist after all. Her occupation required patience. But today, well, her patience was wearing thin.

Zuko had called her here to listen in on the business deal Sozin was going to make with Ba Sing Se – "You can psychoanalyze the business" – he had said. So she agreed. But she wasn't psychoanalyzing anything; instead she was trying to keep her lunch where it rightfully belonged: in her stomach and not all over the table.

Which was a difficult feat considering the fact that she **SWORE** Zuko and Katara were playing footsie under the table. If this went on any longer she was going to explode.

She was happy, that was true, that the emotionally handicapped man was finally beginning to act human, but did they have to bring the lovey-doveyness to work too? Did they have no consideration for the fact that other people (like her for example) had no love life whatsoever?

Jun's foot was jostled and she looked to the right to see Zuko blush in embarrassment.

_So that was him this time. Oh, joy._

* * *

Appa shifted in his seat, partly from uneasiness and the other from the fact that he had a wedgie.

The once empty seat in front of him was now occupied by none other than the man who had been MIA for a good two and a half years. "Hi Aang."

The said man smiled. "Hey there Appa. Long time no see, buddy."

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Not many lawyers talked like that. Appa knew he sounded high, which was, for the most part, false but a lot of people judged him by his appearance and he would not lie – there have been times when he had looked in the mirror and mistaken himself for a drug dealer.

The gun hanging off his waist really helped the stereotype.

Appa won lots of cases. Because he won lots of cases, he also won lots of enemies. And because Appa did not trust the police network (which he dubbed "The System") he carried around his own protection. You could definitely say his lack of belief in "The System" caused him some trouble – his girlfriend was chief of police after all.

"You let your hair grow out," Aang observed. "I'm guessing Nyla didn't like it short."

"She doesn't like it this long either." Appa smiled. "At least that's what she says."

Aang chuckled. "So Momo and Toph are getting married."

"I'm a little impressed with you. You don't beat around the bush anymore."

"Toph never liked it when I did that."

Appa tapped his fingertips against the glass bottle of Snapple. "Yes, they're getting married. It's planned to take place next summer – their favorite time of year."

"Huh."

"It's not a good idea to mess with their plans, Aang. Let's just leave them alone."

"I didn't say I'd do anything."

Appa looked at the younger boy. "Don't do it."

A smile slowly creeped across Aang's face. "Ah, Appa, you think too much."

* * *

"Twirl." She commanded the model in front of her.

Mai tsk-ed. "There is something missing…" she looked around the room. Briskly, she walked over to the flower vase in the northeast corner of the room and plucked a dainty white rose from the bouquet. Snipping the majority of the stem off Mai headed back to the model.

Grabbing her sewing kit Mai made quick work on the collar of the other woman's dress.

"There." She said. "It suits you well. They will be pleased to see you at the charity dinner tonight."

The model smiled, "And you will be there as well, auntie?"

"Most likely." _With or without Jet. _"I'll see you then Woi Soon."

She saw the young woman out before heading back upstairs. She didn't start her treatment for another week or so and she wanted to get as much work done as possible. She passed by the office where her brother, who had come to visit her, was diligently typing on his laptop.

"Tom-Tom?"

The author jumped and let out a cry, "It was just getting good!" before realizing who it was that interrupted his work. He smiled at his elder sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How's the novel going?"

"The creative juices are flowing." Tom-Tom squinted, eyeing his sister more closely. "You should take a nap – you look tired. I'll wake you up so you can get ready for the dinner."

"Mm…" Mai rubbed her temples. "That's a good idea."

And that was when she promptly collapsed.

* * *

Appa dropped himself on the couch. His girlfriend looked up from her magazine and furrowed her brow. "Honey, are you alright?"

He forced a smile and a nod of reassurance. "Just a little worried about upcoming cases. Nothing drastic." Nyla got up and walked to the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around Appa's neck. "Are sure that's all?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to kiss her deeply. "Love you."

* * *

"This is unbelievable."

"What is?"

"This. You. Me. _Us_."

Katara smiled. "Is it a good unbelievable?"

"Amazing."

Katara laughed.

_I never believed in love  
I was deceived by love  
I never had much luck  
With lovers before _

"Feel like dancing?" Zuko asked softly.

Katara looked around her. They were in the office and it wasn't even five in the evening yet. But somehow, it was still so romantic. "Yes."

_And I couldn't compete  
I seemed  
Just part of the street  
To be walked on  
By everyone but then_

_Then I found  
A very special love in you  
It's a feeling  
That's so totally new  
Over and over  
Its burning inside  
And I found  
A very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me  
In two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go_

_You're not like the rest  
I know  
You're one of the best  
You give more  
Than you should  
And take nothing  
In return_

_Stay always with me  
And I always will be  
The one person  
That you can count on  
Always to love you_

_And I found  
A very special love in you  
It's a feeling  
That's so totally new  
Over and over  
Its burning inside  
And I found  
A very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me  
In two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go_

_And I found  
A very special love in you  
It's a feeling  
That's so totally new  
Over and over  
Its burning inside  
I found  
A very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me  
In two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go…_

"Thank you Katara."

The young medical student looked up. "Zuko?"

He kissed her forehead, wrapping her tighter into his arms. "Thank you."

* * *

His cell phone vibrated.

Looking quickly at the screen he caught a glimpse of the name **Ty Lee**. Jet ignored the call.

On the other side of the line, Mai lay in a hospital bed.

"Damnit, Jet." Ty Lee hissed. "Answer the phone. Answer the phone!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for patiently waiting for this update. R&R!! The song featured in this chapter is A Very Special Love by Sarah Geronimo. No worries though, it will be featured in the **_**My Secretary : My Boss **_**Soundtrack along with the other theme songs that have contributed to the creation of this story. Stay tuned!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Day by Day

_You should always be like that_

_Bright sky, like that white cloud, yes, _

_**Smile as if nothing has happened.**_

* * *

She listened to the nurses around her, speaking with hushed voices about her condition. Mai smiled. Did they actually believe she couldn't hear them? It didn't matter anyway. She already knew she wouldn't make it.

Tom-Tom paced back and forth impatiently, wringing his hands and muttering under his breath. Ty Lee sat in a chair, shoulders slumped, eyes closed. Then the door opened and the doctor walked out, his white hair looking even shabbier then when he had first arrived, his eyes bloodshot and his walk was lagging. It was nine o'clock at night, nearly eight hours since Mai was admitted into the hospital.

"How is she?" Tom-Tom asked. Ty Lee lifted her head.

There were a few beats of silence.

"It's progressed much faster than we thought." The doctor spoke. "She's going through a few more tests to determine just exactly what's going on, but at the rate that the disease is spreading… her three months has been reduced to six weeks."

Ty Lee shut down then, letting Tom-Tom deal with the reality. She looked at her cell phone. Missed calls: None. Incoming calls: None.

_Damnit, Jet. _

* * *

Silence.

Jet didn't like the quiet. This nothingness in particular bothered him. Yugao was long gone but where was Mai?

The dark of the house was ominous; he found that the trip to the bedroom was longer than usual. He felt his chest constrict. What was wrong with him? He gripped the doorknob and pushed. "Mai?"

No answer.

This silence was even more suffocating.

He fished for his phone and pulled it out. There were a number of missed calls, a few from Yun Yun, three from Tom-Tom, and countless more form Ty Lee. He whizzed down the list. Ty Lee's calls were persistent, hardly a minute between each one.

He pressed the call button.

* * *

"I wish you'd just tell me what's on your mind."

Toph gasped, nearly dropping her fork.

Momo's eyes narrowed. "You've been like this for an entire day now. Something happened. Toph what are you hiding from me?"

"N-Nothing." The small woman whispered. "Pre-wedding jitters." She smiled weakly. "Eight months isn't as long as you think."

"Pre-wedding jitters," Momo asked, his voice harsh. "Or pre-wedding _doubts_?"

"Momo!"

"What?" he snarled, the fear and hurt he had been trying suppress rising in him. "Toph if you don't want to marry me then just say so!"

"I _do_ want to marry you!"

"Then why do I feel like you still can't tell me anything? I love you, isn't that reason enough to be able to tell me what you're feeling?" Momo's expression was one of anguish.

Toph buried her face in her hands.

"Toph…"

And the reason for her grief burst from her lips. "Aang is back!"

And Momo could see the crack in his once perfect world.

* * *

Mai traced the subtle pattern of the ceiling with her well trained eyes.

Mostly they were just mindless swirls, reminding her of the black hole she had put herself in, but there were a few things that upset the balance. Like the crack in the upper left corner that began right in the middle of a swirl.

She didn't bother looking out the window. It was night out so there was really nothing to see. Instead she was awaiting the arrival of her brother and best friend. No doubt about it, she was sure they now knew the severity of her illness.

No matter.

The one she wanted to be with her was probably off with someone else. Suddenly the patterns blurred and her jaw clenched. A ripple of pain found itself through her and she let out a cry. The pain was in her heart, rooted there and throbbing.

Tears leaked.

_But you can't whine, can you, Mai? Because this is your entire fault._

* * *

"_Hi! You've reached Ty Lee. I'm not here right now so leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!"_

Jet sighed, tossing his phone into the fold of his jacket. "Whatever." He muttered. Maybe Mai was with Ty Lee or Tom-Tom. Maybe she had gotten sick of being alone and had decided that she wanted to stay at someone else's place for the night.

That had to be it.

Jet would see her in the morning.

But as he lay in his bed – cold from the lack of body heat, Jet couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Nyla was stretched out like a cat on her sofa, her head in Appa's lap. He scratched her scalp leisurely and she purred. "That feels good."

Appa smiled.

"Wait-.. what is that?" Nyla asked shifting. "Is that," she lifted her head and touched Appa's pocket. "Honey, your phone is ringing." Sheepishly, Appa dug in his pocket. "I'm sorry." Nyla smiled and shrugged.

"It must be important."

Appa knitted his brow at the caller ID. _Withheld _it read. He frowned. "Hello?"

"Appa," a smooth voice greeted him. "Hey buddy."

"Aang?" Appa shot a look at Nyla who seemed just as shocked as he. "What's going on?"

"What were you saying, earlier, about not messing with Toph and Momo?"

Appa felt his heart skip a beat. "Aang don't do it!"

A sharp laugh echoed on the other line. "Too late."

* * *

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Had it really only been an hour since Toph had revealed to him the truth?

So sure, it hadn't been truly horrendous, like, at least she hadn't cheated on him.

But still he was so angry.

He had stormed out of there immediately. Now here he was in the middle of a deserted parking lot, not answering his wildly ringing phone and waiting. He was stupid. _This _was stupid. But he wanted to make things clear.

"Momo," a chuckle, "how's it been?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Aang."

The said man grinned. "Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay!! I know what you're thinking: Why did it take you so damn long to update and why is it so damn short?!?! My answer: school is utterly absurd and it's short because I'm tired and I'm short on ideas. But my creative juices are flowing so take it easy. I'm sorry about the amount of time I've left you all hanging, but please try to understand. Thank you! R&R!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


End file.
